Pirates Away
by Thornangel
Summary: The movie but with some changes. It's slash, and some changes slightly in plot. JackWill
1. Chapter 1

Pirates Away Thornangel Tootsiesmile@aol.com  
  
Pairings: Jack Sparrow/Will Turner  
  
Warnings: Slash, Violence, slight AU  
  
Summary: The movies retold my way. Expect some changes. It's slash and Elizabeth is nothing more then a sisterly figure to Will.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow slipped out from behind the statue after stealing the sword it had been holding. He looked around and noticed the officers coming down the street in his direction. They hadn't seen him yet and he was going to keep it that way.  
  
He spotted a door and hurried over to it, relieved that it hadn't been locked. He closed it behind him and leaned his back against it, looking around at the spot he had chosen to hide in. It seemed to be a blacksmiths shop. He raised an eyebrow as he saw a man slumped in a chair. He softly walked closer, studying the man as he did. He was older and was slightly bald.  
  
Jack crinkled his nose up as the wretched smell of days old alcohol. He bent closer to him, making sure he wasn't going to wake up. He turned around as if to walk away before twirling back around and shouting "Hey!" in the mans face just to make sure. Satisfied that he wasn't going to wake up soon, Jack walked around slowly, looking for anything that would help him take these cuffs off.  
  
He grinned as he saw a hammer and put his hat on a nearby pile of cloths. He tried to use it to break the chains but only after missing completely a few times and after that he only managed to hit his hand with the heavy hammer. He cursed and shook his hand, glaring at the hammer lying on the block of metal. "Hammer shows as much respect as those officers." Jack muttered before continuing his look around.  
  
He stopped and looked between the large gears above him to the donkey staring at him. Jack smiled and rocked backwards on his heals in satisfaction. He heated up an iron pole and advanced on the donkey, still grinning. He chuckled as the donkey jerked forward and Jack dropped the pole and put the chains between the gears.  
  
Laughing as they broke apart and his arms were free. He moved them around but was cut short in his celebration. The door he had earlier entered was covered in shadows as a person moved in front of it. Jack quickly moved into the shadows, watching the door.  
  
He looked on the wall beside him, shocked to see the swords lined up against the wall. He hadn't seen them before because he hadn't bothered to look that hard and they were hidden in shadows. He looked back at the door and noticed the person was still outside and he reached up slowly and ran a finger across the golden hilt of it. It was beautifully made.  
  
Jack looked at the old man slumped in the chair skeptically. Certainly he hadn't made these. Jack let his hand drop and he stood still as a figure opened the door and walked in. Jack looked the man up and down, liking what he was seeing.  
  
Curly haired pull back into a pony tail, a loose white shirt hanging on muscled shoulders. A few buttons undone to give a look at tan skin and the pants clinging to slim hips that stop at just past the knees. The rest of his legs were covered up with white socks and then his shoes.  
  
He watched as the man walked over to the unconscious one in the chair and leaned over. "You're just where I left you." Jack stared at him as he put the package he was holding down and looked over at where Jack had fist tried to get his cuffs off. The stood there and looked at it. "Not where I left you."  
  
Jack held his breath as the man looked around and silently cursed as the man gazed at his hat that he had left in his hurry to get hidden. The man quickly reached over and took a sword from off the wall. "I know you're here. Come out now." Jack grabbed his sword from where it was leaning against the wall and moved towards him.  
  
"It was nice meetin' you an' everything. But I'm afraid I must get goin'." He moved towards the door but stopped as the sword was before him. Jack sighed and moved his sword up and pushing the sword away from him. "Really now. I'm not 'at good a company." Jack made for the door again.  
  
"You can't leave." Jack stopped and looked over his shoulder at him. The young man was standing in a fighting stance, his sword pointed at him. Jack smiled at him. He was sexy when he looked like that. "I'd love to stay sexy. Really. But I'm 'fraid that I need to run." He watched as the man blushed at the name and then his eyes widened. "You're the one they're looking for. You're a pirate."  
  
Jack went to grab his hat from his head but remembered it wasn't there. He walked back over, the man watching his every step, grabbed his hat and stuck it on his head. He smiled at the man and bowed before walking back towards the door. He reached for it and was about to lift the board that held the door shut when something clunked next to his head.  
  
His eyes widened and he looked next to his head, seeing the blade sticking in the wood an inch away from where his head was. He stepped back and trailed his hand down it and grabbed the handle, stopping the quivering of it He tried to yank it from the wood but it stuck in there.  
  
Jack frowned and grabbed the board, shaking it up and down. He sighed when it was clear he wouldn't be able to get out that way. He turned to look at the young man who was holding another sword. "Impressive." The man merely smiled at him slightly and raised his sword slightly. "What's your name?" The man frowned, thinking on whether it would be wise to give out his name to a pirate. "Will."  
  
Jack smiled at him. "Short for William I suspect. Probably named after your dad." Will narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, bringing his sword in for a feint. Jack raised his sword up and knocked it away. Will stepped forward and Jack stepped to the side, moving them in circles.  
  
They moved throughout the whole blacksmith shopping, fighting each other. Jack turned and jumped on the large post that held the gears up and Will jumped on the other side. Jack looked at all the swords lining the side of it in shock. "Who makes all these?" He asked in exasperation.  
  
He was even more shocked when Will answered. "I do. And I practice three hours a day." Jack blocked a particularly vicious swipe and leaned in. "You need to find yourself a woman, mate." Jack smirked. "But maybe I could help you there personally." He chuckled as Will blushed and hesitated to attack.  
  
He used this time to knock Wills sword out of his hand. But the boy had somehow managed to twist his sword enough to send both of their swords flying. Jack took out his gun and pointed it at him. "Get out of my way lad." Will shook his head, not moving from in front of him.  
  
Jack took the moment to study him further in front of him. A couple strands of curly hair had escaped from the loose ponytail and framed his flushed face, his lips parted slightly to gasp in air. "Get out of my way Will. This wasn't meant for you." Jack pleaded with him, knowing he wouldn't be able to shoot him anyways.  
  
He noticed Will looked almost sad. "I can't let you leave." They both looked towards the door as Norringtons men started pounding on it. "We know you're in there!" Jack looked back at Will. "Now, get out of my way." Will hesitated, glancing behind him at the door and then back at him.  
  
Jack was just beginning to think that he was going to get out of here after all. And maybe he could bring the blacksmith with him. But the next thing he knew he felt something hard crash over the back of his head, his bandana taking some of the blow. He fell on the floor, half unconscious.  
  
He heard the door burst open and booted feet thudding over to them. "Good work for detaining him for us." But instead of hearing Wills voice he heard an older one. "I was just doin' the right thing." 'That's not Will.' He kept his eyes closed as two people grabbed his arms and lifted him up. He cracked an eye open and found Will staring at him.  
  
He looked to the left and saw the man that had been unconscious standing there with a broken bottle. So that's the one that stole Wills credit. He looked back at Will and grinned at him, winking before feigning unconsciousness. 


	2. Chapter 2

Pirates Away2  
  
Thornangel  
  
Tootsiesmile@aol.com  
  
Pairings: Jack/Will  
  
Warnings: Slash, violence  
  
Jack leaned up against the wall, his eyes half closed as he watched the people in the next prison in amusement. All of them had one of their arms sticking out from the bars, whistling and trying to get the dog that had the keys to walk over to them. "He's never going to come if you keep calling him."  
  
Jack said in a bored voice. One of the men looked at him. "I don't know about you. But our necks don't feel like having a robe around 'em." Jack rolled his eyes and let his eyes fall shut. 'Will.' Jack smiled as he thought of the young man. 'I wonder if I'll ever see him again. I wouldn't mind.' Jack fell into a light sleep thinking of deep brown eyes.  
  
Will was sitting in the blacksmith shop, staring into the fire that he used to make his swords. He couldn't get his thoughts away from the pirate he had met earlier. 'I didn't even get his name.' Will sighed and thought back to when he had seen him.  
  
Will knew someone was in the shop with him. The hat lying on the pile of cloths was enough to tell him. He called out to the person in there to come out. His eyes were drawn to movement coming from the shadows and a man stepped out. He was instantly intrigued when he saw him.  
  
But he raised his sword and reminded himself that this was a pirate. But to his surprise the man just made an excuse about not being able to stay and headed towards the door. He stood there in shock for a minute before throwing his sword and making it so he couldn't escape through the door.  
  
The man looked shocked and impressed at the same time. And Will had felt pride that he could impress such a man. When the man went to get his hat, Will got a good look at him. Dark hair braided in places with beads, a red bandana that was soon partially hidden beneath his hat.  
  
Tanned skin with dark piercing eyes looking out at him beneath thick eyelashes. And then they had fought. Will blushing as the pirate said something about helping him personally. And that had been his mistake. He had hesitated, enough to let the pirate get the upper hand. But Will hadn't practiced for so long for nothing. He had managed to make both of their swords fly out of their hands.  
  
And when he was confronted with the pirates' plea for him to move. Will knew the man didn't want to hurt him. And he had been wavering over the decision. But he hadn't had to choice in the end as his master had woken up and hit him over the head with his rum bottle. And Will had stayed silent as the man was given the praise for keeping the man there.  
  
But he had been relieved when the man had winked at him and then seemed to slump in unconsciousness. Will hadn't been sure if he was just pretending or if it was real. And he just stood there as they dragged him out of the door.  
  
Will stared into the fire, shaking his head to get rid of his thoughts. 'I'll never see him again. He's in prison now and he'll probably be hanged. Will shoved the sad feeling that had come over him at this thought. He sighed and stood up, dusting his hands off on his pants. He was about to go upstairs and go to bed but as he moved a loud explosion rocked the building, sending him backwards.  
  
He groaned and stood up, looking around in confusion. The windows had shattered and flying glass had cut his arms. He heard screams from outside and could see people running in panic from the windows. He grabbed one of his better swords and put it on his belt. He took one of his daggers and put it in his boot and grabbing up an axe.  
  
He ran out of the door and his gaze landed on a woman running past him screaming, an ugly pirate chasing after her. He threw his axe and hit the pirate in the back. The pirate fell to the ground and another one came after him. He took out his sword and killed him, running past the fallen out and yanking out his axe.  
  
He was in the main street near the prison when he caught sight of his childhood friend Elizabeth being dragged away by the pirates. "Elizabeth!" Will cried, slashing at the pirate in front of him. He took a step forward but stopped as something heavy crashed on the back of his head. He took another step forward, his sight going black, unconscious before he hit the ground.  
  
Jack jerked awake as a blast hit the building. He covered his head with his arms as bits of rock and dust covered the cell he was in. He looked around as soon as some of the dust settled. He watched as the people in the cage next to him escaped through the door that had been busted open.  
  
He glared as a sorry was thrown his way. He noticed that some of his wall had been blown open. He went over to it and found it was too small for him to squeeze through and the rocks didn't give way when he tried to use his hands to make it bigger. He sighed and looked around for what caused the commotion.  
  
His eyes widened. He knew those low down dogs that were running around down there. He immediately looked out to the harbor and spotted what he was looking for. His pearl. The Black Pearl was sitting calmly yards away from the port. 'My ship. I've got to get out of here. It's right there.' Jack was about to turn away from the hole when he noticed a familiar figure.  
  
Jack watched as Will fought off another pirate, slashing him down. He watched as he stopped and yelled something. Jack spotted a pirate behind him, wanting to warn Will to turn around but he knew he'd never hear him. He frowned as Will went down. Concern welling up inside him against his will. He finally turned away. 'I have to get out of here.'  
  
He looked towards the bars and towards the dog that was sitting feet away with the keys in his mouth. He sighed and rolled his eyes. 'Lucky me.' He bent down and picked up a bone that was lying on the floor, sticking his arm out, waving it around. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' He whistled. "C'mere doggy. Look at this nice bone I've 'ere." He waved it around, the dog standing up and moving towards him slowly.  
  
Jack grinned. "Yeah, that's right. Come a little closer." The dog moved forward. 'Just a little more.' Jack thought he'd get the keys but footsteps and shouting from the stairs sent the dog running. "No." Jack groaned as he watched the dog go, with the keys. He didn't move as the footsteps got closer, looking at the people coming blankly.  
  
He slowly stood up, throwing the bone behind him. He grinned at the pirates standing on the other side of the bars. "Hello mates." Jack said, hiding the bitterness he was feeling towards them. "Well if it's not Jack Sparrow." Jack raised a hand. "Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow." The pirates laughed. "You're not a Captain without your ship."  
  
Jack glared at them at that. 'Filthy mutineers.' "And I thought we left you on that island to die." Jack grinned. "You did. But obviously, it didn't work. Which I'm not surprised since you boys never were able to do anything right." The large black male snarled and reached forward, grabbing his collar. Jack looked at the arm that had transformed into bones and ribbed flesh and clothes hanging from it.  
  
"Hm. That's interesting." Jack said, even though he knew what happened. The man let go of his collar and Jack stumbled backwards, grinning slightly. The pirates sneered at him. "I hope you like the ropes Jack." Jack watched them go, waving mockingly. But when they were out of sight, Jack looked down the hall and towards the stairs, hoping the dog would come back with the keys. When there was no sign of it coming back, Jack fell back to the floor; his arms outstretched and closed his eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Pirates Away 3 Tootsiesmile@aol.com Thornangel  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Pairings: Jack/Will  
  
Will groaned as he opened his eyes, instantly closing them again as the light stabbed his eyes. "Ow." He slowly opened them again, sitting up and looking around. Everything was a wreck. Houses were burned and things littered the streets, smoke rising from still burning piles.  
  
He staggered slightly as he stood up, his hand feeling the bump on the back of his head. "Stupid pirate." He muttered as he picked up his knife, his axe not in sight. He squinted his eyes and looked around at the people milling around. He looked up at the hill where the governors' mansion sat. 'Elizabeth!"  
  
Norrington, Mr. Swan and some soldiers were standing around a table with a map. "But they took her!" Norrington stared at the map, avoiding looking at the governor. "We can't go after her. We don't know where they're headed." He pointed at the map about to say something before a figure walked up to them.  
  
He looked up, frowning as he looked at Will Turner. "They took her. We have to go after them!" Norrington sighed in exasperation. "We can't go after them. We have no clue where they're headed." He turned back to the map, ignoring the man.  
  
He managed not to jump in shock as a knife was stuck in the table with a force that rocked it. "That doesn't matter! Are we just going to sit back and let them go!?" Norrington glared at him. "Don't make the mistake of thinking you're the only one that cares about her safety."  
  
The guard near the entrance shifted. "What about that Jack Sparrow fellow. He wasn't talking about ships yesterday. The Pearl in particular." His partner elbowed him in the side. "I told you, there's no such thing as the Pearl." "Then what do you think that was last night huh?"  
  
"A ship but that doesn't mean it was the Pearl." "Black sails." "But how do you know it was the Pearl? You haven't seen it before." "I have so." "You've seen the Pearl?" "Mmhm." "With black sails?" "Nope." "Well if you saw it last night with black sails and you say you saw it before without, which ones the real one?"  
  
Norrington shook his head, feeling a headache coming along.  
  
Will hurried along the street towards the prison. 'Why didn't I think of him? Jack Sparrow. He's a pirate. He might know where they're taking her.' He and Elizabeth had been friends since childhood. He wasn't going to give up on her.  
  
He ran up the steps and through the door, satisfied when no one greeted him or was in sight. 'Must be outside helping.' He jumped down the steps, walking past the cells until he spotted the only one that held somebody in it.  
  
He took a minute to look over the sprawled figure before trying to get his attention. "Pirate." He didn't know why he said it but it was the first thing that popped out of his mouth. He watched as the man opened his eyes and looked at him in a relaxed manner. Will thought it was funny how the man can look so relaxed yet be in line for the gallows that morning.  
  
Though he doubted there would still be a hanging since what happened last night. And for some reason, he didn't want the man to swing. "Aye, that'd be me." The man drawled, Will holding back a blush as his eyes looked him up and down. "You're Jack Sparrow?"  
  
The man grimaced and muttered. "Nobody can remember." Will raised an eyebrow and the man spoke louder. "Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow lad." Will sighed and crossed his arms. "You know the pirates that were here last night."  
  
Jack stood up and leaned against the bars, looking intently at Will. "Now what makes ye think that?" He wanted to step back away from his presence but forced himself to stay put. "I heard some guards talking about you. And you are a pirate."  
  
Jack just stood there for a minute before leaning back and grinning. "Sorry lad. I don't know who those scallywags were. If I did, I wouldn't be here now would I?" Jack spread his hands to gesture to the cell.  
  
'He has a point. But what if he knows them and not exactly are friends with them.' This time it was Will who leaned against the bars. "I think you know them. And I don't think they like you." Jack managed to look hurt by that and Will just rolled his eyes and continued. "And you know where they're going."  
  
Jack leaned closer to Will, his eyes narrowing. "Now what would ye want with a bunch of pirates hm?" 'Does he have to stand so close?' "They took Mrs. Swan and I want to get her back."  
  
Jack laughed but his eyes stayed the same, staring at him calculatingly. "Ah, so it is a girl. She your lass?" He distantly wondered why the pirate would want to know such a thing but pushed it away. The sooner he got the man to consent to tell him what he knew the sooner he could rescue Elizabeth.  
  
Will shook his head. "A dear friend of mine." Jack grinned at this. "Ay, I know 'em. The worst bunch of dogs you could ever find." He frowned, not liking the sound of them and knowing his friend was trapped with them. "Do you know where they're going?"  
  
The man paused before nodding. "You'll tell me?" After he said this came the longest bout of silence they've had. Jack just stood there and stared at him until Will was feeling very uncomfortable. 'Though not unpleasant.' His skin was itching and he wondered what Jack was looking for.  
  
"Nay, couldn't let such a pretty thing like yourself go off on your lonesomes." Will blushed and tried to glare at the pirate but Jack only grinned at him in return, his coal-lined eyes crinkling in a way Will thought quite charming.  
  
'Well, I'm in quite a fix now aren't I? Pirates are nothing but trouble.' He reminded himself to remember that whenever he thought of Jack as charming again. "Okay. I'll get you out of this and then you'll take me to her." 'Oh good going. Now you'll have to spend more close time with him.' But Will just pushed the voice away and told himself it was for Elizabeth's sake.  
  
Jack moved back to sit on the little pile of rock that formed from a blast last night. "But ya can't do that. The keys went runnin' off." Will smirked and looked at the bolts. "I can. I helped make these cells. These are bar joints. You can use the right amount of leverage and they come right off."  
  
Jack slowly got off and walked over to the door and watched curiously. Will looked around and spotted a bench. He grabbed it and turned it on its side, putting the feet against the bars. He pulled the end down and the door slid up and off. Jack stood there in shock.  
  
Will grabbed his arm and pulled him over the mess. "Come on. Somebody probably heard that." Jack shook his head and pushed Will in front of him back up the steps.  
  
Jack and Will were hiding behind a large column stone support of the bridge, looking over at the ships harbored in the water. "We're taking that ship?" Will asked, point to the closet ship that people were loading things into. Jack pointed at the ship farther out in the water. "We're commandeering. We're commandeering that ship."  
  
Will just looked at him as if he were insane.  
  
'I've just freed an insane pirate.' Will thought as he and Jack moved towards the water, hiding beneath the small boat. 'This isn't going to work. We're going to drown or get caught.' He looked down as they walked into the water. He watched in growing trepidation as the water grew higher, finally reaching his neck.  
  
He waited for the water to grow higher as they went deeper. But it never did. He looked around in shock. The water was staying at the same level beneath the boat, even though he was positive that the whole boat was beneath the water. 'It actually worked.' He stared at the back of Jacks head. 'Brilliant.' 


	4. Chapter 4

Pirates Away 4 Thornangel  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Pairings: Jack/Will  
  
Jack slowly climbed up over the side of the ship, looking at the group of soldiers in amusement. He turned back around and looked over. "Need some help luv?" He asked with a grin. "No." Will said, grabbing the edge and began to pull himself up. Jack reached down and grabbed his wrists, pulling him halfway up, leaning down so their faces were close.  
  
He watched curiously as the man blushed, smirking. 'Well, I may 'ave a chance yet.' He grinned and hauled him up the rest of the way before turning and walking towards the soldiers. He put his hands on his hips while Wills stood behind him, his sword drawn and pointing towards them.  
  
"Avast ye maties. We're taking over this fine ship." He felt Will step forward behind him. Jack scowled as the soldiers laughed. 'Didn't they know he was Captain Jack Sparrow?' He turned to look at Will who just shrugged at him before smirking. Jack grinned back and they turned back to the soldiers.  
  
Norrington was on his way aboard his ship when shouting caught his attention. He grabbed his spy glass and looked out over the water. He scowled as he saw some of his soldiers rowing in a boat towards them. 'What are those fools doing!?' He looked carefully and could make out what they were saying. 'They're taking the boat!'  
  
He took the spy glass away and glared at the boat that was slowly turning away. He hurried onto the boat. "After it. And hurry!"  
  
Jack and Will stood on the deck of the boat, watching as the other boat was hastily prepared and the sails were put up. "Here they come." Will muttered. Jack just nodded. He was still thinking on how the man fought. Sure, he had seen it first hand, in front of his face, literally.  
  
But it was another thing to have that force on your side. 'Yes, there are certainly perks to having him around.' Jack leaned against the side and peered at him, grinning suggestively. "So Will luv. Here we are, all alone on this boat. I think I can come up with something to pass the time."  
  
He chuckled as the man blushed and glared at him. "Sparrow." "Jack." Will sighed before starting again. "Jack. I hardly doubt that we're alone. We do have Norrington and his men after us." Jack grinned and swayed towards him, pointing a finger on his chest. "Not for long mate." And before Will could say anything, Jack turned on his heel and walked below deck.  
  
Norrington didn't need his spy glass as the boat he was on was quickly catching up to the fleeing one. "Will Turner. In league with a pirate." He tsked and smirked as the ship drew up next to the other. There were no signs of either men. "Get ready to board men." Ropes were thrown and the two ships were pulled together. Immediately men were pouring over the sides onto the seemingly empty ship. "Sir, we can't find them!"  
  
Norrington sighed and followed his men across. "Search everywhere. They have to be on here somewhere!" He gestured to his right. 'Why couldn't he get some reliable men?'  
  
"That would be you're mistake." A voice called out from behind him and Norrington turned in time to see Will going along side the boat and cutting the ropes holding the two together, the other drifting off. Norrington raced to the side, hoping to get back across but they were too far apart by now.  
  
"Go after them!" He shouted, his men scrambling about. He clenched his teeth as one of his men shouted back. "We can't. He's taken apart the steering rig. She won't move sir." He scowled and glared at the two. Jack gave took off his hat and bowed at him in an exaggerated movement.  
  
Will just stood by the side and looked at them, a small smirk on his face. Norrington slammed his fist on the railing, cursing the day Jack Sparrow was born. His temper only grew worse as one of his commanders came up to him. "That's the greatest pirate I've ever seen." He scowled and glared at the boat again. "It would seem that way."  
  
Jack chuckled as he watched the prissy man get in a huff. 'Sure showed him. And got the better of the two.' He slid his hands along the wheel. 'O'course. Neither can compare to the Pearl.' He moved his gaze to look at the man leaning against the side of the boat, a leg crossed over the other and his arms crossed, staring out at the ocean.  
  
There was something familiar about the boy. He couldn't quite put his finger on it yet but he figured if he thought on it a little longer he could remember. He slowly turned the wheel, humming a few bars of his favorite song. He looked out over the sea, noticing the sun was still somewhat high in the sky. 'Late afternoon.'  
  
He looked back over at the lad and noticed he hadn't moved. He scrunched up his eyes, looking harder, having a feeling he was close to figuring his problem out. 'Bootstap.' He thought with sudden clarity. 'Old Bootstrap Bill it is.' The more he looked at the whelp the more he noticed the similarities. 'Bootstrap never told me he 'ad a son though.'  
  
"Whelp. What's yer last name?" He almost shivered as the boys gaze was directed at him, looking at him as he if didn't recognize him for a minute before blinking and came out of his trance like state. "Turner." Jack almost grinned as the words left his lips. 'And such nice lips they are.'  
  
Jack finally smirked and nodded, turning back to look at the ocean. 'So. I have the one and only Bootstrap Bills son on board. With me.' He thought about his ship, and the scallywags that made off with her. 'My precious pearl.' He glanced at the boy again and wasn't surprised that he had went back to his original stance. 'I could use him to get her back. He's the one with Bills blood runnin' through 'im.'  
  
Jack nodded slowly, thinking it over. And it could work. He could take the boy with him, find that filthy deserter and trade for his ship. He frowned and gripped the wheel. Though he had started to like the whelp. But he was going to get his ship back, no matter the cost. "How did you know my father?"  
  
Shocked, Jack turned to look at Will, who was looking back at him with a serious face. Seeming so much older somehow. "Now how'd you come up with that idea?" Will shrugged, still not taking his stare off of him. "Your face. It gave you away when I told you my last name."  
  
Jack squinted his eyes and frowned. That wasn't a good thing that this boy could read him like that. He was a lot more perceptive then he had first given him credit for. "Aye, I knew your old man. He was pirate that worked on me old ship. Before I lost her." He watched as Wills eyes widened, his mouth dropping open slightly. "No. He wasn't a pirate."  
  
'This is interesting.' "That he was lad. A good man he was too. But still a pirate." Will was shaking his head, glaring at him. "He wasn't a filthy pirate. He was a merchant who followed the laws." Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. 'Honestly.' "Whether you want to admit it or not, he was a pirate. Old Bootstrap Bill is what they called him."  
  
He grinned slightly as his thoughts wandered back to the past. Though not enough to be caught unawares when Will started for him. He quickly stepped aside and hit a cord, the long mast that held the sail swung over and hit Will in the stomach. He gasped and grabbed hold of it, fingers digging into the word as he was held over the ocean.  
  
Jack watched, slightly amused and yet anxious to get on the way. He had a ship to catch after all. And a crew to find before that. "I don't care if you want to except it or not whelp. Your old man was a pirate, and the same blood runs through your veins. Now ye 'ave to sail under a pirate. I could just leave you out there till you drop, but I don't think I could get this ship into Tortuga alone."  
  
He hit the same rope and the rope coiled, bringing the mast back in over the boat. Will dropped and Jack walked over to him. "Now can ye sail under a pirate whelp?" He leaned over him, watching him intently. He didn't really want to see the lad dropped into the ocean more then he wanted to shoot him back in the shop. Both times knowing he probably couldn't do it. He grinned as the lad looked up at him curiously. "Tortuga?"  
  
Jack reached down and grabbed Wills hand, hoisting him up, pressing him unnecessarily closer then he had too, enjoying the blush that he got in return. "Aye, Tortuga." 


	5. Chapter 5

Pirates Away 5 Thornangel  
  
Pairings: Jack/Will  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
A/N: Wow, I'm surprised by how many reviews I've gotten on this. I didn't think it would be all that popular. Thanks! ^__^! Um, if I remember correctly, somebody asked me if the dialogue on this was supposed to be the same. Yes and no. It's supposed to be somewhat similar since it does come from the movie, and no because it also comes from my little weird world. ^__^. Now this chapter isn't from the movie. Since they never went into what happened while they were on the ship, I'm slightly lost. But it's a challenge and I'll do my best. Hopefully some lovely Jack and Will luvins coming up soon. Oh, and somebody else gave me a wonderful compliment. Something about how my story flows wonderfully and I don't really need the little marks to tell when they're thinking. Thank you so much! I'll try it in this chapter^__^.  
  
Will leaned against the railing of the ship, staring off into the sinking sun. Why was he here again? Oh yes, Elizabeth. But he wasn't feeling useful. He didn't know where Elizabeth was. Or even what this strange feeling towards a pirate inside of him was. Or what he was going to do. It seemed that he didn't know anything, and he didn't like it. He didn't want to feel lost and unsure.  
  
He wanted to be back in his blacksmith shop, making swords like he did everyday, going and visiting Elizabeth when he had time free. Not sailing off to some town he'd never been to, with a pirate. And he didn't even want to start thinking about his feelings towards Jack. It'd all end up in a headache anyways.  
  
He sighed and let his head drop; closing his eyes, letting himself relax somewhat as the ocean breeze ruffled his hair. He took a deep breath and savored the familiar salty smell. He jumped as a hand touched his shoulder, his eyes snapping open and tensing up again. "Relax mate. It's just me." Will avoided looking at the man standing next to him. "Hm. I know."  
  
He distantly wondered how Jack had managed to walk up to him without him knowing. Certainly he hadn't been that out of it. Realizing Jacks hand was still on his shoulder, but he didn't bother to move away. Really not wanting to think about the part of him that liked it being there. "It's somethin' else isn't it?"  
  
Will nodded. "It's beautiful." There was silence for a moment before a soft "That it is." Reached his ears. A feeling of unease went over him. Why was Jack acting so different? He was used to the strange, loud talking pirate he first met. Jack must love the ocean very much. But when he turned to glance at him, he found him looking at him instead of the sunset over the water like he expected.  
  
He didn't say anything and immediately looked back over the water. Maybe if he ignored it, he wouldn't have to think about it. It seemed he was trying an awful lot lately not to think about things. Will sighed again and broke away, turning slightly to look at Jack. He stood there for a moment, just looking at him before mentally shaking himself. "I'm going to bed."  
  
It looked like Jack had broken out of whatever mood he had been feeling before and smirked. "Want some company?" Will blushed and shifted nervously. He couldn't think of anything to say that was witty so he just turned on his heel and started for the stairs the led to the decks below. "Goodnight." He called as he reached the first stair. "Night lad."  
  
Will opened his eyes, only to see Jack standing over his bed. "What.what are you doing here?" He asked, unconsciously bringing the blankets higher around him. There was something different about Jack as he stood there. He couldn't help but shiver as he looked into the mans eyes, where they were usually sparkling with some sort of mischief, they were now somber and there was a strange emotion in the depths.  
  
"I told ye I'd keep ye company." Came the soft reply and Will found he couldn't move as Jack reached out and pressed a hand to his cheek, whispering the word "Beautiful." He just looked at him in shock, wondering why he wasn't telling him to get away, to stop, to do anything except for what he was doing. But his mouth wouldn't work, suddenly gone dry. Jack smirked and rested a knee on the edge of the bed, before slowly bending down.  
  
Wills mind was going a mile a minute, telling himself to move, to shout at him, to do anything except lay there as he moved closer. But that's what he did, his fingers clenched in the covers tightly as the hand that was on his cheek moved down under his chin, tilting his face upwards.  
  
He jumped slightly as warm lips touched his gently, even though he knew it was coming. He laid there frozen as lips moved against his languidly, and even as a strong weight settled over his hips, one hand traveling to the back of his head to gently grip his hair, the other to settle on his waist.  
  
To his horror and confusion he found himself hesitatingly responding to the kiss, pressing back against them slowly. He felt the hand resting on his waist make it's way upwards, sliding underneath his un-tucked shirt. The warm hand on his skin sent shivers through him and he gasped, and a tongue entered his mouth.  
  
He wanted to back away from this new feeling, never having experienced this before. But the hand at the back of his head held him still and the tongue swept through his mouth, twisting with his tongue and hitting the surprisingly sensitive top of his mouth. Wills eyes fluttered close and he moaned softly, his arms going around Jacks neck.  
  
Will could feel his lungs starting to hurt from lack of oxygen and knew he should pull away soon. But Jack pulled away first, immediately kissing the side of his mouth before going lower, kissing his way to the side of his neck. Will didn't open his eyes as he tilted his neck, deciding to think about what was happening later.  
  
The hand under his shirt moved higher slowly, fingers just brushing against skin. His mind was temporarily taken off of the hand as Jack started sucking on his neck viciously, making the skin sting and burn. Will gasped and tried to move the other way, but Jacks hands wouldn't let him and the sensation at his neck became strangely comforting.  
  
He suddenly bit his lip and he shivered as fingers rough from working slowly moved across his nipples, rubbing against them. Will opened his eyes slightly, his skin feeling like they were stretched over his bones and the temperature in the cabin seemed to be rising. He found Jacks dark eyes, looking back at him. "Jack." He said softly, reaching out to touch his cheek.  
  
But as he reached for him, Jack disappeared.  
  
Will woke up with a start, almost falling out of the bed he was in. The covers were wrapped around him tightly, damp with his sweat. He didn't move as he stared up at the roof in shock. That dream. It was.him.and Jack. He shook his head and moved to try to get the covers to let him go. It was then he noticed the throbbing between his legs.  
  
He flopped back to the bed and glared up at the ceiling. Why him? Didn't he have enough to worry about without adding this to it? He clenched his eyes shut and tried to think of things that would make it go away. But every time he tried to think of something his mind went back to his dream, remembering the way Jack had kissed him in it, how his hand felt on his stomach.  
  
He groaned and his head weakly on the pillow. That had just made it worse. He grit his teeth and resumed glaring at the ceiling, when all he really wanted to do was relieve himself of this now unbearable ache. He growled in frustration and hit the bed, angrily tossing and turning, trying to get out of the blankets.  
  
He got loose and threw the end towards the end of the bed, not caring of the mess he was making. He blamed Jack for this. If the man hadn't been so.so.himself, then this wouldn't have happened! Ignoring that in the dream at the end he was fully willing to participate. And he refused to give into it. He got up off the bed, hissing as he did so. He looked around the room and spotted a large bowl of water. Cold water.  
  
He walked over to it, gritting his teeth as his erection rubbed against his pants. It was so tempting to just get rid of it the easy way. But he felt that would be giving into Jack, giving him what he wanted. And Will wasn't going to do that. Even if a little part of him wanted to. He grabbed the bowl and upturned it over his head, biting back a gasp as the cold hit him.  
  
So it was colder then he thought it would be. It should help more. As the cold water dripped down him he forcefully turned his thoughts to something other then Jack. He thought about how he would make a sword. Heating it up and then pounding it with a hammer. Pounding and pounding until it took the shape he wanted. He scowled and turned his thoughts to something that didn't sound so sexual.  
  
He thought about Elizabeth. How she was being held captive by the pirates. And there was no telling what was happening to her. He was so caught up in thinking about her that he didn't notice that his problem was gone and he was shivering in the cold air. He leaned against the wall, exhaustion taking over him again. He slid down the wall and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on his knees as he fell asleep. He's save Elizabeth, even if it was the last thing he'd do. 


	6. Chapter 6

Pirates Away 6 Thornangel  
  
Pairings: Jack/Will  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long. But I haven't been feeling good for the past couple of weeks but now I'm back and in a great mood and wanting to get this finished so I can get onto the other dozen or so ideas that I have^__^ Hopefully they'll all be as fun as this one. ;)I think they will be.  
  
Jack knocked on the door quickly and not even waiting before barging in. "C'mon, wake up whelp." He stopped short as he noticed that the bed was empty. He cocked his head to the side and wondered where he was. He was positive he hadn't seen him around the ship this morning. A brief image of Will jumping overboard flashed through his mind, causing him to chuckle.  
  
He turned around to go back out the door and search for him before his eyes caught something in the corner. He raised an eyebrow and walked closer to the lump on the floor. He stood there for a minute and just looked at him before crouching down, poking him on the shoulder.  
  
"Whelp?" He noticed the clothes were damp and he was shaking slightly, and was it just him or was he paler than usual. He sighed and slipped his arms around his back and under his legs, picking him up. He was heavier then he looked but it was a nice weight. It felt good to have him up against him.  
  
'"Will." Jack groaned and tightened his hold on the man underneath him, bringing their bodies as close as he could get them. He slipped a hand under Wills shirt as he leaned down and captured the soft, tempting lips with his.'  
  
It would be a long time before he would be able to get that dream out of his head. Not like he was trying very hard. It happened to be a very nice dream. Jack stared down at him. Great, now what do I do? He let his eyes wander, and it helped that the damp clothing was sticking to skin in some places.  
  
He wouldn't mind have the dream play out in real life, after he got the Pearl back o'course. His hand rested on the curly brown head before moving down to softly run down the sleeping face. It went from there to grab at the shoulder, shaking him. "Get up." The body shifted and groaned. "Lad, get up." He said louder, shaking him.  
  
Will just turned over and buried his head in his pillow. Jack stood there for a minute as if thinking before turning on his heel and leaving the room.  
  
He wasn't gone long though. He came back carrying a large bucket. "Given ya one last chance luv." Will didn't move or make any sounds. Jack shrugged and tipped the bucket over on top of Will.  
  
Will had woken up when Jack had shaken him. But remembering the night before, he didn't feel like facing Jack right now. His head still hurt a little and he didn't want to deal with him this early. He ignored him and hoped he would go away and let him sleep. And hopefully clear his thoughts before he absolutely had to get up.  
  
It seemed his prayers were answered as he heard footsteps leaving the room, and he let himself relax, almost falling back asleep. But it was only a couple minutes later that he heard the footsteps coming back. Why can't he just leave me alone? We're nowhere near a port. He just wants to torture me.  
  
He ignored him Jack gave him a warning. What could he do? It's not like he could throw him overboard. Apparently not. But nobody said anything about throwing the bringing the ocean to him. He yelled and shot up in the bed, stumbling over the sheets in his hurry to get off.  
  
Once he was free, he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled until it was unstuck from his body, but once he let go it went back to the same way it was before. He scowled up at Jack who was looking extremely amused. The water wasn't cold but still! It was water, and now he was wet!  
  
He licked his lips and tasted the salt. He quickly wiped as much of it as he could off of his face before it could get into his eyes. He didn't want to go around with blurry vision for the day. "Jack." Will growled, still glaring at him. "Will." Jack answered back, his eyes glittering in silent laughter.  
  
He opened his mouth to threaten him with dismembering or something like that but nothing came out. "Just wait Jack. I'll get you back." Will threw him one last glare before brushing past him and storming out of the room.  
  
He stood on the deck, looking over the side. His clothes had dried off a lot but he was still mad at Jack. Telling himself firmly that he was NOT pouting or sulking. Jack was at the wheel again, looking at his compass. Will didn't even bother to ask him about it, he wouldn't get a straight answer anyways. "We should be in Tortuga in a few days."  
  
Will didn't answer him. Let him think he was still mad at him. He hadn't heard him walk over, so he wasn't prepared for the arm that was draped over his shoulders. "Ye still mad at me luv?" Will just looked at him, an idea forming in his head. They were anchored right now; it would work since they weren't moving. "Well." Jack just smirked at him. And that was all he needed. He'd wipe that smirk off his face.  
  
He moved so Jack was the one backed up to the railing of the ship, Will standing in front of him. Will didn't look at his face as he ran a finger down his tanned neck until his hand was resting flat on Jacks chest. Was it just him or did his breathing speed up? He decided he'd think about it later and just enjoy this, because he'd probably have to lock himself away to stay safe from Jack after this.  
  
He moved forward until Jacks was right against the edge, where the rope would be put down when they were in port. So there was no railing behind him. Will smiled. This couldn't be any better. He used the hand on Jacks chest to suddenly push him backwards. And then Will was alone on deck. He leaned against the nearby railing and looked down, seeing Jack, floating in the water, hat in one hand so he didn't lose it, glaring up at him. "Not anymore."  
  
Feeling very proud of himself he pushed down the rope ladder and headed below decks. He didn't want to be there when Jack climbed up.  
  
*~*~*~ Sorry if this isn't as good as the other chapters. But I'm trying. Jack isn't an easy character to portray. So this will mostly be in Wills POV. 


	7. Chapter 7

Pirates Away 7 Thornangel  
  
Pairings: Jack/Will  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
A/N: I've decided to fast forward to Tortuga. I was drawing a blank on what to do on the boat. But there'll be sort of an overview for all those people who are curious.  
  
Will wished he could go for long periods of time without breathing. At least until they got out of this place. He tried not to gag on the smells as he looked around at the town named Tortuga. "Paradise for all the right kind of wrong scum." As Jack had put it. It was a totally new experience for Will. He had never seen these kind of people. They were strange. Jack had already been slapped twice. Though he wasn't so sure he didn't deserve it.  
  
He had no clue how to react when a woman, or three, had come up to him in a very low cut dress and pressed up against him. Luckily, Jack had been there and slung an arm around her shoulder and guided her away, talking all the while. And no matter how hard he tried, he kept bumping into people. They seemed to be everywhere. Though it was a little better then being stuck on the boat.  
  
After the incident with Jack, Will had done everything to keep away from him for a time, but being on a boat, he wasn't all that successful. But surprisingly, the next time he ran into Jack, which had been just minutes after, he had just laughed it off. Though Will was certain he was going to be paid back for it. After all, nobody made a fool of 'Captain' Jack Sparrow and got away with it.  
  
"Time to get some good rum." Jack muttered and headed off to the nearest pub, Will following behind him. As they got closer to the building, Will looked it over. Some of the windows were broken and the sign was old and the letters faded. Looked like just the place Jack would hang out in. That was also something else that had happened on the trip over here. They had actually had some decent conversations.  
  
But instead of going into the pub like he expected Jack walked around it into an alley at the side of it. He stopped and grabbed two buckets, filling them with water that was running out of a pipe. He handed one to Will and Will looked down into it curiously. What in the world is he doing?  
  
Jack grinned at him after he had filled the second bucket, turned and walked down the alley further. Will paused and just watched him for a minute before shaking his head and following, feeling stupid carrying around a bucket full of water. He wanted to ask Jack where they were going but kept quiet. Finally they came to some sort of stable thing. Jack stopped and Will looked around him.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at Jack and Jack just winked at him. He watched in amusement as Jack pulled the bucket back and threw the water on him. The man lying with the pigs spluttered and woke up. Will knew exactly how he felt. The man squinted up at Jack and took a minute before grinning.  
  
"Jack? Jack Sparrow? You scurvy cur, finally decide to come back?" Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. "Captain Jack Sparrow." He mumbled under his breath. The man chuckled and stood up. Will tapped Jack on the shoulder and Jack looked at him for a moment before stepping aside to let Will throw the water in his bucket.  
  
For the first time, the man looked at him. "I'm already bloody awake!" Will and Jack both smiled. "That was for the smell." Will said cheerfully, the man just looking at him in disbelief. "You've been hangin' round Jack for too long lad." Will gaped at him as he was deeply offended. Jack frowned at him and the man chuckled.  
  
After that they had gone back down the alley and into the pub. Once they were inside, Will was hit with new smells. But just as bad as they were outside. But this smelled like drinks and everything else that came with it. "Stay here luv." Will rolled his eyes but leaned up against the nearest pillar, watching as Jack and Gibbs walked back to the tables in the back. Drinks were immediately set down before them but he didn't get to see anymore because he was suddenly surrounded my women.  
  
If he didn't think this place could get any worse, he was wrong. These women were wearing way too much perfume, and there was so many of them it mixed together to create one overall stench. He couldn't keep his eyes on all of them and they were all pressing up against him or whispering to him. He wished the two men would hurry so he could get out of here.  
  
"Hey cutie. I have an extra room upstairs if you're interested." Will blushed scarlet and shook his head. "Um, n.no thanks." He stepped sideways because somebody was running their fingers through his hair and only stepped into somebody elses reach. This was getting annoying. "Listen, I'm not interested. So please leave me alone!" The girls just frowned at him but most of them shrugged and went to find somebody else.  
  
He sighed in relief and relaxed against the pillar, folding his arms. He tilted his head and scrunched his face up in concentration. If he listened hard enough he could hear what they were saying.  
  
Jack drained his tankard and put it back on the table, being replaced by another one almost immediately. Let's just say he was fairly well known in this pub. "I need a crew Gibbs." Gibbs looked at him as if he were crazy. "You expect to find one here? That would work under you?" Gibbs shook his head. "You won't find one unless you got something as a guarantee."  
  
That's what he was waiting for. "I have somethin'. Don't ya worry 'bout that." Gibbs looked at him expectantly. Jack just jerked his thumb in Wills direction, Gibbs following the direction and looking confused. "The kid? What's he gotta do with it?" Jack took another drink, looking at Will for a minute.  
  
There were women all around him, and Jack felt a brief flash of jealousy before shaking it away. "That's not just an ordinary kid. That's Bootstraps son." The eyes of the other man in front of him widened considerably. "THE Bootstrap? But that means." Jack nodded. "Exactly. Barbosa might have the last medallion but I've got the person he needs. And I can use that, to get my ship back."  
  
Gibbs glanced at Will. "Does he know?" Jack shook his head. "And he's not going to. I've told him I'm taking him to save his lass. But I need a crew." Gibbs said thinking before grinning. "Well, I'm sure I can find someone that's crazy enough to go with you." Jack smiled and they toasted.  
  
Will stood with his chin resting on his chest, deep in thought. So, Jack was just a liar. He probably never had any intention of helping him get Elizabeth back. Well, he wasn't going to be used by Jack, or anybody. He was going to get her back with or without his help. He'd act as if nothing had changed. 


	8. Chapter 8

Pirates Away 8 Thornangel  
  
Pairings: Jack/Will  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Jack was standing at the end of the dock, staring at Will at where he was sitting on top of one of the posts. He had been acting slightly off since last night. He didn't know what it was, but he was sure he'd figure it out sooner or later. He walked up and down the dock, looking at the people Gibbs had brought.  
  
As he walked past one, the bird on the mans shoulder gave a squawk and called him a low life scurvy dog. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Gibbs who shrugged, and moved onto the next one. They weren't the best lookin' but they would do on such a short time. He narrowed his eyes and stopped at a person who had a hat covering their face.  
  
He raised his head and knocked the hat off, grinning at the glaring face that was revealed. "Ana Maria. Haven't seen you since." Jack trailed off as if to think. "Since you stole me ship." She growled and slapped him. Jack rubbed his face. "I know I didn't deserve that one." Ana Maria crossed her arms and leaned forward, glaring at him. "Where's me ship Jack!"  
  
"Now. I didn't steal it. I.borrowed it." Jack gestured limply. "And now where is it?" She hissed. Jack floundered for the right words but was cut off by Will. "Right there." Both of them turned to him questioningly. Will pointed to the Dauntless. "Will."Jack started to protest but Will glared at him.  
  
Now Jack was confused. Will had never acted like this. What was up with him? But he couldn't help but notice how sexy Will was when he was angry. "You can have that one." Will said. Ana Maria looked at the ship before looking at Will and then nodded. "Fine." Will nodded and looked satisfied, walked back to where he had been sitting before.  
  
Jack followed him and leaned down to whisper to him. "Did'ya know how sexy you are when you're mad like that?" He chuckled as Will blushed scarlet. He was sort of sorry he had to trick him like he was. He was just the kind of person Jack always thought he would settle down with. Male or female didn't matter.  
  
But he had, absolutely had, to get his ship back. First priority.  
  
Will couldn't help but still be attracted to Jack. His mind was screaming at him to just leave him alone. That it was a bad thing to start. After all, Jack was the one that was lying to him. Using him. Just like everybody else. But that didn't matter. Except that it did. He still found Jack attractive. He still couldn't help but just look at him sometimes. He intrigued him.  
  
He watched him as he walked on the deck. Nobody else could walk like that. He just seemed to slink around on board. Will shook his head. He had to quit thinking like this. He stood up and went over to help Gibbs with a sail that he was sewing. He sat down and started helping, but felt his eyes stray up to Jack again. He was standing at the wheel, looking at his compass again.  
  
Gibbs noticed him looking. "He's the only one who knows how to work that thing." Will looked at him. He could use this to get some information about Jack out of him. "Where are we going?" Gibbs just looked down at the sail and started talking about a time that Jack was stranded on an island.  
  
Jack leaned against the steering wheel and watched Will. It was hard not too. With the way the sun played on his curly brown hair. And the way his whole face brightened when he laughed. And certainly the way the sweat glistened on his neck, making you want to run your tongue across it.  
  
Jack frowned. It was these kinds of thoughts that made the idea of tricking him seem so much harder. The whelp just had to seem so innocent didn't he? Jack looked up at the sky and noticed the darkening sky. Looked like it was going to storm pretty badly. "Gibbs. It's gonna storm later. Get it ready." Gibbs nodded and got up. Will had looked up too, but he just looked at him before going back to the sail.  
  
Jack was right. A couple hours later the winds picked up but Jack refused to put the sails down. Will was running around on deck helping put things up and tie things down with the rest of the crew. The storm was growing fast and it was already starting to rain and lightning. And in minutes it was in full blast. People were struggling on deck against the winds.  
  
Will held his hand up to shield his eyes against the biting rain that was beating down. He and the others were soaked to the bone. He could barely see Jack at the wheel through it all. The wind kept blowing his hair into his face. He had had it back in a ponytail but it had come loose and he was too busy to put it back.  
  
It was hard to see anything except for in the flashes of lightning. And it was impossible to hear anything. It was in one of those flashes that he saw the rope holding one of the cannons that was on deck instead of below start to snap. He struggled over and grabbed the rope just as it broke. The cannon jerked back, jerking the rope in his hands. He grit his teeth and tried to tie the two pieces together again but couldn't get them close enough.  
  
The ship rocked and the cannon started slipping backwards. Will let go of the rope, ignoring how it had tore his skin and grabbed the back of the cannon, looking around for anybody to help him. Who knew what might happen if he let it go. It might hit somebody or make a hole in the ship. You never knew what might happen with a loose cannon.  
  
The cannon slipped back more and Will looked around more frantic, trying to push back against it. His feet slipping and sliding on the wet surface and his fingers not able to get a good grasp because of the rain. He could feel it slipping more, pushing him back. Pushing harder, the muscles in his legs straining. The cannon slowly came to a stop and just when he thought he could push it back, the ship gave a jerk like it had hit something.  
  
The cannon swung to the side and hit Will in the side. He was able one moment of panic before the cannon fell on its side, taking Will down under it. He cried out as the weight pressed down on his legs and chest. He was having a hard time breathing underneath it. One arm was pinned down underneath it as well, and he pushed uselessly against it with his other.  
  
He'd probably have some broken ribs after this, but the most important thing was getting this off of him so he could breath. His vision was getting black spots in some parts. And it was getting really hard to move his arm or lift his head. He was just about to give up when the weight was being lifted. He blinked and looked up. Jack was standing over him, hair flying behind him. Hands gripping the cannon, muscles straining as he lifted it off of him.  
  
Jack.  
  
~*~*~*~ Yay!! I love this chapter! I don't know why, but I do! I especially like the storm! *sigh* Two stubborn men. I know the storm or cannon falling wasn't in the movie, but guess what?! This isn't the movie, this is my show, so be scared^_____^!! And besides, I'm just taking a review to heart. And don't worry, slash coming up soon!! *jumps up and down* Who wouldn't want sexy Jack coming to their rescue? *swoons* 


	9. Chapter 9

Pirates Away 9 Thornangel  
  
Pairings: Jack/Will  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Jack gripped the steering wheel. Even he had to admit that this was one of the worst storms he'd seen. And he'd seen plenty. His hands slipped on the stokes as he turned it, trying to keep the boat even. He had tried to keep an eye on Will but due to the rain and the fact that the lad was running everywhere had made it hard to do.  
  
But he'd catch a glance of him every now and then. Just to reassure him that he was alright. Then he had no more time to think of him, though he was in the back of his mind, as they seemed to sail right into the middle of the storm. He was having a hard time controlling the boat and the thought that he hadn't seen Will anywhere hadn't crossed his mind yet.  
  
His arms were aching with the strain of keeping the wheel steady. But he could tell when they had passed through the worst of it since the wheel started getting easier to hold. His eyes flew across the deck, checking every face but couldn't find one. Where's Will? He looked around again and couldn't find them.  
  
His heart seemed to have quit beating in an instant and he grabbed Gibbs and he ran by. "Steer." He ignored Gibbs startled gaze. Jack never let anyone except him steer in a storm. But he felt he needed to find Will. It was just a feeling and he had learned to trust those. He wiped the rain out of his eyes and looked around. He dimly noticed one cannon missing and hoped it hadn't broken anything. A loose cannon wasn't a good thing.  
  
But then he saw that it had turned over near some crates. At least it didn't fall overboard or through the deck. He was about to walk away but lightning flashed and he caught sight of something behind it. Will! He ran over and grabbed the cannon, braced his feet and pulled. His already aching arms protesting against the work violently. But he ignored it, Will was trapped underneath. And he didn't know how bad he was hurt.  
  
He shook his head to get his hair out of the way and finally got the cannon upright.  
  
Will.  
  
He hurried around it and dropped down by Will. "Will, you okay luv?" Will nodded but Jack could tell he had managed just barely. He wouldn't have been able to escape without some broke or cracked ribs through that. The cannon was too heavy not to cause some damage. But at least he was still alive.  
  
"Ana Maria!" He shouted and the woman who was tying down a loose sail looked up, spotted the downed Will and hurried over, leaving the sail for somebody else. "What happened?!" She yelled, looking at Will worriedly. "Cannon fell on him." Jack explained. Ana Maria suddenly looked mad. "I saw him struggling with it! I told Gibbs to go and help him!" She slapped his fist on the deck and looked Will over.  
  
"Come on, pick him up and follow me." She said and stood up. Jack carefully slipped his arms under Will and picked him up, wincing as Will whimpered, cradling him to him. For some strange reason Jack was feeling very protective. And guilty. If he had only been watching, then this wouldn't have happened. It shouldn't have anyways. He followed her beneath decks. The sudden quiet and the lack of the wind and rain blowing at them was a relief.  
  
They went to one of the unused bedrooms and Jack laid Will on the bed. "I'll be back with some of my stuff. Help him take off his shirt." He helped him sit up enough to slip his shirt off, Will biting his lip to keep himself quiet as moving around hurt his ribs. Once the shirt was off and Will was leaning against the pillows, Jack sat down and stared at him, not making any noise.  
  
Will was too tired to care that Jack was acting strange. "Sorry Jack." He blinked in surprise and looked at him in confusion. "What for whelp? Storm wasn't your fault." Will played with the covers with his uninjured arm. "Not the storm. For the cannon. I couldn't stop it." Jack looked at him in shock. "Will. That cannon weights more than us combined. In a storm it'd take more than your little body to stop it."  
  
Now that the initial fear was over, Jack was feeling almost like his usual self. But he couldn't get that scene out of his head. With Will lying there with that huge cannon on top of him. Only in his head, Will had been totally crushed underneath the weight. Him coming too late to save him.  
  
He was broken out of his thoughts as Ana Maria slammed through the door, carrying a bowl and a bag. She pulled up a seat and out of the bag, came out a bottle of rum. Jack grinned and Ana Maria knowing what he was thinking handed it to Will. "Not for you Jack. If you want some, go get your own." Jack pouted but shrugged. He had plenty in his cabin. And he knew he'd need some after all this stress.  
  
"Okay, eat this." Ana Maria said, handing Will some sort of green plant. Will looked at it for a minute before eating it. And immediately started coughing. "Gross." Ana Maria gave him a small smile before telling him to lie still, putting her hands on his ribs. Will took a deep breath and clenched his jaw as her hands poked and prodded. Jack had to give it to him. He wasn't a wimp.  
  
But then he knew that already. When she was done, she sat back. "Drink some of that, it'll numb it." Will frowned at it but took a drink of it, and started coughing again. "Worse then whatever that plant thing was." Jack looked shocked and appalled. He snatched the bottle away and drank some of it. "Piece o'heaven lad." Ana Maria chuckled and Will rolled his eyes.  
  
"So?" Will asked, still moving carefully. She sighed and scowled. "You've got four broken and one cracked. Which is better then what I had thought." She paused before going on. "I'm gonna skin Gibbs alive. I told him to put the sail down and go help ye with it. But did he listen.." She got up and stormed out of the room, still muttering under her breath. Jack just sat there. She was the person who knew what to do with injured people.  
  
But he didn't have to wait for long before she popped her head back in and threw some wrappings at him. "Wrap those fairly tightly around his ribs. I've got someone to yell at." Jack stared at the wrappings. "Alright then." He helped Will sit up off the pillows and sat down next to him. He held one end down, his fingers brushing against smooth skin. He wrapped it around and around. He had to reach around to get it all the way around and Will had his face turned away.  
  
So he had to lean in, which put his face close to the curve of Wills neck. Each time he had to lean in he was tempted to lick it and see if it tasted as good as it looked or as it did in his dreams. He finally finished it and just stayed where he was sitting, staring at the bandages. When he looked back up, Will was looking at him. Those dark honey brown eyes staring into his. And those lips looking so tempting.  
  
He raised his hand and touched Wills cheek, as if to prove to himself that Will was here, and he wasn't lying under a cannon, worse then unconscious. And before he knew what was happening, his lips were on Wills. For a minute he thought this was all another dream. But the lips under his felt so real. And so soft. He wrapped an arm around Wills waist to pull him closer, forgetting about his ribs.  
  
He quickly let go as Will gasped and tensed. "Sorry." Jack mumbled, staring at Will. They had to talk about this. This was turning out to be something more then what he had originally thought. If he wasn't careful, he could become more important to him then anything. Even his precious pearl. And what the scariest part was, was that he didn't find the idea so shocking.  
  
"Put your shirt on. Meet me in me cabin when you're done." Will nodded and Jack paused before quickly getting up and walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He paused outside the door, took a deep breath and schooled his features in a light smile before walking onto his cabin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Finally! I'll tell you a secret! *whispers the secret* But you can't tell anyone! It'll be in the next chapter! 


	10. Chapter 10

Pirates Away 10 Thornangel  
  
Pairings: Jack/Will  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Will sat frozen on the bed. Did what he think just happen, happen? He raised a shaky hand and touched his lips. Did Jack really just kiss him? And did he just let him? Sure, he had been thinking about him. But thinking and doing were two totally different things. Weren't they?  
  
He wasn't sure how long he had sat on the bed before he finally snapped out of it. Jack was waiting for him. To talk. About what? Maybe he was disgusted and wanted to dump him off in the next port. Or just throw him overboard now. But wasn't it him that started it? Or was it him? He was so confused. More now then ever.  
  
Maybe he should just throw himself overboard and just be over with it. Sink to the bottom of the deep blue ocean and finally be at peace. With no questions plaguing his mind, or his heart. But then again, life wasn't worth living unless you had your troubles, because then you never truly appreciate happiness when it does come.  
  
His movements felt slow and stiff as he grabbed his shirt, pulled it on in jerking motions, not bothering to tuck it in but letting it hang loose. He stumbled at first as he got off the bed but as he straightened he found it easier to move. He moved out of the hallway and realized he'd never been in the captains cabin. He figured it wasn't that hard to find.  
  
It was still a little windy when he got out on the deck but the rain had stopped and the sky was back to it's blue color, though there were spots of gray. He heard someone shout his name and turned to find Ana Maria pushing Gibbs towards him. Once they were in front of him Ana Maria stood with her hands on hips and Gibbs staring at the deck.  
  
"Well, go on then." She scolded, hitting him upside the head. "Er, sorry Will. Guess I should've help you with the cannon. You alright though aren't you?" Gibbs said, throwing a wary glance at the women behind him. "That's alright Gibbs. I'm fine thanks. But I have to go talk to Jack." They nodded and he walked past them and like he thought, the cabin wasn't hard to find.  
  
He knocked and a voice told him to come inside. He opened it to find a fairly lush looking cabin. Well, the ship was of the royal navy so what else did he expect. Jack was sitting at the table, feet up on the table and rum jug in hand. "Sit down Will." He slowly walked over and stiffly sat, not wanting to move more then he had to. "Relax Will. Just wanna talk to ya."  
  
Will nodded and tried to give him a small smile. Jack sighed and ran his finger along the rim of the bottle. "I want to tell ya about the Black Pearl. The best ship around. Nobody could catch her and everybody feared her. I had a good crew. Or so I thought. Only one good man out of that lousy lot. Well, my first mate, Barbosa, mutinied with the crew. Stuck me in an island."  
  
Will watched him, fascinated. He'd never heard this one before and he had a feeling this was leading somewhere. Maybe he would tell him everything and explain about what he had accidentally overheard in the pub. "Well, like I said. Only one good man among them. Bootstrap Bill." Jack paused and looked at Will intensely, as if wanting to see his reaction, but getting none went on. "Only one against the whole thing. So they dumped him in the ocean and me on an island."  
  
He set the bottle down and drew a pistol. "Gave me this. Savin it for him whenever I see him. After they left me they found some Aztec gold. Cursed. So now they're the living dead for all eternity. Unless they can find all the coins. They're trying to lift the curse. That's what we're after."  
  
Will waited for Jack to go on but he didn't. He wasn't going to tell him? He had a part in this, he knew it, he had heard it. And he wanted to know. "And?" He asked, Jack looking up in surprise. "I heard you. At the pub. You were going to use me to get the Pearl. The only reason I'm here." Saying them out loud made Will see the truth in them. Jack was probably only playing with them because he knew Will felt something for him.  
  
So why not play with Will and act like he felt something and get him to stay. He stared at Jack stonily. Jack looked at him in surprise and he looked guilty. If he had any doubt it was that expression that chased it away. He looked guilty. "It started that way Will. But before I say anything about that, I should tell you what you want to know. Bootstrap Bill was your father. He was the only one that didn't touch any of that gold."  
  
"I touched it, but I didn't take any. So his blood's the only way to undo the curse, because he alone on the crew was innocent. But now that he's gone, they can no longer use him. But the same blood runs through you." Wills head was reeling. His father, a pirate? His blood? Only he could break the curse? Wait..what changed?  
  
"What do you mean? It started that way? What changed?" Will asked, curiously. Jacks eyes seemed to change. It sent shivers down Wills spine. "You Will. You changed. And me. My feelings." Wills eyes widened. W.what was he saying? Jack stood up and walked over to him, crouching down so they were on the same level.  
  
"This changed." Jack whispered before leaning forward, kissing Will again. Jack pressed close, a hand going to run through his curly hair. Will moaned softly and Jack dipped his tongue into his mouth, shivering at the taste. Will broke away, his cheeks a bright red and his eyes shining. "Why?"  
  
Jack looked at him. "Because.I think.you could be my pearl?" He meant to say but it instead came out as a question. Will grinned and kissed him softly. "I don't think I'd mind that too bad. And I'll be happy to help you get your ship back." Jack ran a hand down Wills face.  
  
Mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Sorry it's so short, but I wanted a sweet ending^___^ 


	11. Chapter 11

Pirates Away 11 Thornangel  
  
Pairings: Jack/Will  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Jack and Will were standing near the wheel and were looking out in the ocean. Will was leaning over the edge as he watched a three or four dolphins swimming near the ship. He leaned over further but felt a hand grab the back of his shirt and pulled him back. He looked at Jack in confusion. "You were either goin to fall over or have me drag you away back to bed because of the tempting view."  
  
Will blushed and Jack laughed. Will went to walk past him and Jack slapped him on the bottom. He turned and playfully scowled at him and Jack chuckled. Will looked back out over the ocean and noticed that in the far distance there looked like land. "Yeah, that's the island." Jack said, as if he read his mind. Will instantly grew serious. Elizabeth might be there. "We'll be there tomorrow morning at the earliest." Will nodded.  
  
Jack had explained what he needed Will to do. It was going to be simple. He hoped. Jack slung an arm around his waist, pulling him close and Will rested his head on his chest.  
  
That night as they lay in bed, Will couldn't help but get nervous. "Luv, calm down." He gave Jack an apologetic smile. "I can't. Not knowing what's going to happen tomorrow." Jack had a small grin and rolled so he was halfway on top of Will. "Well, let's see if we can get you to calm down." He whispered as he began to place small kisses at the base of Wills neck.  
  
Will moaned and lifted his head for better access, the warm lips moving up and down, occasionally biting softly. "I don't think this is calming." Will bit out. Jack grinned innocently. "Oh, did I say calming? My mistake." He said huskily as he wrapped one arm around Wills waist and hugged him closer, kissing on one part of his neck until it was red. Mine. Satisfied that it was clear he moved lower, running his tongue along the collar bone.  
  
Will rested his hands on Jacks shoulders, his cheeks getting a pink tint and his eyes dancing.  
  
When they woke up, Will didn't remember at first what they were supposed to be doing. He looked at Jack who was still sleeping and grinned. And then Elizabeth's face popped into his head and he sat up quickly. "Jack!" Jack jerked up, reaching for his gun, looking around for Will. "It's today Jack! We're gonna get Elizabeth back!" Jack groaned and flopped back on the bed. And to think he had thought the whelp was in trouble.  
  
"Yes Will." He said sleepily but Will was pulling on the covers. "Jack, come on!" When he didn't get any response, he pushed Jack off the bed. He sat there and grinned as a head popped up over the side of the bed and glared at him. "That's it. No sex for a week." Will grinned. "You're the one who can't seem to stay away." Jack paused before scowling.  
  
Will jumped off the bed and got dressed and rushed outside, wanting to see how close they were to the island. He was surprised that they were only a couple miles off, circling it. Jack came up to him, yawning. "Why are we circling it?" Jack looked at the island and then at the deck. "Lookin for the cave luv." Will was on nerves the whole day. They had decided to wait till nightfall to go into the cave by themselves.  
  
So Will spent the entire day moving, doing chores, and it wasn't even fully dark when all the chores were done and he was left to do with nothing. And when the time came for him and Jack to push off by themselves he was so high strung Jack told him to sit still or he was going to tip them over. But he found it easier to sit still the closer they got. All these horrible thoughts kept flashing through his head. What if Elizabeth was dead? What if, what if, what if?  
  
He wasn't even distracted when he looked over the side of the boat, he saw gold and jewels glittering on the bottom. They didn't talk as they walked forward, climbing up on a ledge that overhangs, trying not to spill any of the coins that were there. There Will got his first good look at Barbosa. And he saw Elizabeth. She looked fine. "Elizabeth." Will whispered, inching forward. Until Jack put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Will didn't even look at him, keeping his eyes on Elizabeth. It seemed like it'd been forever seen he'd seen her. He didn't want to blink and her disappear. Not when they'd finally found her. Will grit his teeth as they cut her hand and waited for something. He didn't see anything happen, which might've been because it didn't. He watched the events down below. He tensed and balled his fists as Elizabeth was hit. Jack mumbled something about meeting him on the ship and slipped down.  
  
He waited a minute before following. But he couldn't find him anywhere. He headed down where the pirates where, slipping into the water and swimming over into where Elizabeth was laying. "Lizzie. Wake up." He shook her and her eyes fluttered open. "Will!?" "Shh! Come on." Elizabeth slid into the water and before following her, he grabbed the medallion that had fallen with her.  
  
Will and Elizabeth climbed on board the ship. "Where's Jack?" Will asked, looking around. Ana Marie and Gibbs looked at each other. "Where's Jack?" Will asked again, his voice going up in alarm. "He's not here lad." Ana said. He stood there for a minute before turning around and heading back towards the ladder. "Will, no!" He turned around and glared at them. "We can't leave him here!"  
  
Some of the crew members stared at the deck, but nobody said anything. He shook his head angrily and started walking towards the ladder but Gibbs and Ana grabbed his hands and started dragging him towards the Captains cabin. "Let me go! We can't leave him here! He could be hurt or captured or worse!! Let go of me now!!" They pushed him through the door and locked it behind them. Elizabeth stood there shocked.  
  
Jack woke up with a splitting headache. He looked around and knew where he was. He'd know this ship anywhere. He was on the pearl. In the dungeons anyway. Will! Where was he? Was he okay? As if sensing that he was awake, none other than Barbosa stepped in front of his cell. "Sparrow." Jack just stared at him, but the thought that maybe Barbosa had found out about him and Will and had Will somewhere else was bugging him.  
  
"Not speaking to an old friend?" Jack grinned, though it was obviously strained. "I hardly think an old friend." Barbosa paced slowly in front of the cell. "Or maybe you're just so concerned about a certain someone." That had Jacks attention and he glared at Barbosa as he grinned. "Ah, thought that might get your attention. Yes, the young lad. Quite good looking if I can say so." Jack stood up and walked up to the bars, growling. "Well you can't."  
  
Barbosa laughed. "The last time I checked, since you're in my prison, I can. And I will. And since I highly doubt you'll be going back to him anytime soon, then I wonder if he'll be open to somebody else." Jack glared but he felt relieved. Will wasn't on board, he didn't know if Barbosa meant the slip of tongue, but it was done and Jack had heard it.  
  
He grinned and leaned against the wall. "Over my dead body." Barbosa gave him an ugly sneer. "That can be arranged. Oh, and just for you to think on. We'll be huntin' down your ship." And he turned and walked away, leaving Jack glowering behind him. 


	12. Chapter 12

Pirates Away 12 Thornangel  
  
Pairings: Jack/Will  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
A/N: Wow, it's almost over. Just a couple more chapters. *sniffles* But I have ton of ideas for more stories. Surprised I haven't gone crazy yet. *grins*  
  
Jack: It's too late for that luv.  
  
*glares* You must have a death wish or something don't you?  
  
Jack: *innocent* Me? Never. *grabs Will* We'll just be off now.  
  
*mumbles* Irritating pirates.  
  
"Let me out!! I mean it, let me out now!!" Will pounded on the door; the wood scratching his hands and making them bleed. But he ignored it and kept hitting it. "We can't leave him there!" He stopped and rested his forehead on the door, closing his eyes as tears ran down his face. He cursed the people outside his room. They were just going to leave Jack there. When he got out of here, he'd make them all pay. He purposely didn't think about how outnumbered he was.  
  
He turned so his back was against the door and slid down, holding his head in his hands. "Will?" Came the hesitant question from the other side of the door. Elizabeth. He didn't answer her. He didn't want to talk to anybody until he had Jack with him again. He knew Elizabeth didn't know anything about Jack, but she wouldn't even unlock his door. He didn't know that she had tried to but had been told to either obey what they say or be thrown overboard.  
  
"Will, please. Talk to me." But he didn't. He just sat there, staring at the floor, his vision blurry. He wondered what Jack would do if he was here. Probably just sit and put his feet on the table while drinking and making a joke of it. He sighed and lifted his head, staring out of the window opposite of him, wondering how he had gotten this emotionally involved with him.  
  
After all, he hadn't even really known him that long. And he was depressed with just the thought he'd never see Jack again. He tilted his head and stared outside, jumping up in shock as he realized something. He rushed towards the window and pushed it open, looking outside. He couldn't believe his eyes. A large ship was following them. A hundred yards or so off.  
  
"The Black Pearl." He murmured, gazing at the ship. Jack's ship. He'd seen it before as a child. And the way she was moving, he'd bet they'd catch up to them in four hours at the least. He turned as the door clicked and opened. Elizabeth walked in slowly, staring at the floor. And as soon as she was in, the door closed behind her again and locked. She glanced up at him before sitting down at the table, staring at the top.  
  
He turned to look outside for a minute before moving and sitting down across from her. He noticed that her hand had been bandaged. "How are you Will?" Will just looked at her and she dropped her eyes. "I'm sorry about this Jack fellow. I tried to get them to unlock you, I really did! But they told me they'd throw me overboard if I tried anything! Believe me Will!" She had started up calm but the more she talked the louder and more desperate she became.  
  
He gave her a small smile and put his hand over her injured one. "I understand Lizzie. I just..." He trailed off. She had an understanding smile on her face when he looked up at him. "I know. You love him." Will was shocked but as he thought about it, he realized it was true. "Yeah, I guess I do." Elizabeth squealed and threw herself at him, giggling like mad.  
  
Will froze and looked down at her in shock. "Oh Will!! That's so romantic! I'm so happy for you, I can't believe this! I'm going to have to meet him of course, I can't just let you go and get swept off your feet without me meeting him!" She rattled on and Will just grinned and let her. Sometimes he forgot how young Elizabeth was at heart.  
  
And what she was saying, telling him about how they would all meet and chat, gave him hope that he would see Jack again. Hopefully soon. "Lizzie, do you know anything about the ship following us? Other than it's name." Elizabeth nodded. "That Barbosa fellow is running it." She shivered as she said the name. "It's alright Lizzie. He won't hurt you anymore. I'm here." She smiled and hugged him.  
  
Will looked at the medallion sitting on the table. Elizabeth had left and he had been left alone. It gave him plenty of time to think on things. Especially the new revelation that he loved Jack. He really hoped he found him soon. His head jerked up as the door slammed open. Ana stood in the doorway, gun in hand. "Come on Will. They've finally caught up to us."  
  
Will watched as the ship was gaining on them slowly but swiftly. "Load the cannons!" Ana yelled, the pirates below scurrying around, pushing cannons to the sides, loading them. "On my count, 3, 2, Fire!" Will cringed as the loud booms sounded close to him. The whoomps the cannons made as they sailed through the air. He watched as one of the cannons grazed the side of the ship while the other hit the top of the mast. But not enough to break it or slow them down.  
  
Elizabeth was attached to his side, her head swinging as she tried to watch everything at the same time. They couldn't out run them. They didn't have the speed. He looked around. If it was one thing that he had learned staying with Jack, is to sometimes think like him. After all, why not? He had managed to get out of a lot of bad situations.  
  
Okay, so they couldn't out run them. So eventually they'll have to go up against each other sooner or later. And by the looks of it, much sooner then later. He looked at the cannons that were on the sides. They couldn't fire very well because the sides weren't facing the ship. So, if they were facing the ship... "We need to turn around." Ana looked at him in shock. "What are ye talkin' bout?"  
  
Will broke away from Elizabeth and leaned over the side to where the anchor was. "We need to turn around. Now." He muttered, more to himself. But Ana Maria had heard him and she looked at Elizabeth who just shrugged. He looked at the anchor for a minute, thinking the plan out in his head. It would work. It had to. He turned to Ana. "Drop the anchor." She shook her head. "Have ye gone crazy?"  
  
Will grinned. "I don't know, ask me later. But drop the anchor. Now! Drop the anchor!" Ana shook her head again but ran over and yanked the pin, dropping the anchor. "Hold on!" Will shouted, grabbing Elizabeth over to him so he could hold onto her. He waited for the anchor to catch hold of something, and when it did the boat jerked and people fell over, yelling.  
  
The boat creaked and cracked ominously, tilting as she struggled to turn. Will gripped the side of the ship, silently urging it on. He had never felt so right before, so in his element. He sighed in relief as the ship finally let up and stopped creaking. And it had worked. The ship was coming right at their sides, right at the cannons. Ana Maria grinned. "Fire you lousy landlubbers, give em' a taste of what's comin'!"  
  
The men quickly reloaded and fired. Will and Elizabeth looking on. They fired at the ship a couple more times before Gibbs came up. "Ana! We've run out of cannon balls." She frowned and leaned against the wheel. "Well, then I guess that's that." Elizabeth scowled and stomped her foot. "No it's not! We can't just give up! I refuse to!" She stalked over to Gibbs as the others just watched her in amazement.  
  
"Take everything you can! Knives, forks, barrels, whatever! Use those as ammunitions!" Elizabeth shouted, getting up in Gibbs face. Gibbs just looked over at Ana who smiled. "Well, just don't stand there, get movin'!" Gibbs grinned and hurried back down the steps.  
  
Jack was woken up with a bang. He jerked up, looking around. He couldn't tell what was going on since there were no windows in the bottoms. There were several more shots before a quiet. He stood up and started pacing the length of the cell. He was in the middle of a step before the side of the ship was blasted, blowing him towards the door. He groaned as he sat up from where he hit the bars, shaking his head.  
  
"What the..." He looked over at the whole, mouth open. "Me ship!" He ran over to it just as a ship passed by them. It was the Interceptor. "Quit shootin' at me ship!!" Jack leaned against the wall. "Me ship." He noticed a liquor container floating in the water that had come in but stopped already. He grabbed it, uncorked it but found it empty. "Well." He looked up and in slowly walked forward. He pushed at the door that was supposed to be keeping him here and it swung open.  
  
*~*~* Yes, I know^___^. Elizabeth was the one that actually came up with the idea of turning the ship around but I don't care. My story! :P And I gave her the idea of shooting things other then cannon balls. But I always saw that as a part that belonged to Will. I mean after all, he spent all that time with Jack and on the ship. Elizabeth didn't. I'd say it was more likely Will come up with it then Elizabeth. So sorry for Elizabeth likers. 


	13. Chapter 13

Pirates Away 13 Thornangel  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Pairings: Jack/Will  
  
Jack: *pulling hair* My ship!! Why are they shooting at my ship!?  
  
-_-So they don't end up on the bottom of the sea.  
  
Jack: 0_0 oh.  
  
Will: *rolls eyes*  
  
By the time Jack had gotten on deck, the two ships had been hooked together. He scanned the deck of the two ships for any signs of Will but he couldn't find him in the crowds. As one of Barbosas men swung over, Jack grabbed the rope. Smiling and thanking him he swung over onto the Interceptor. He cursed and ducked as the mast splintered by a cannon ball and fell across the two decks. Where was Will!?  
  
He looked around, pushing people out of his way. He spotted Elizabeth and was just in time to stop a man from hitting her. "Now that's not very nice." He said, pushing the man overboard. He crouched down next to her. "Where is dear William?!" Elizabeth frowned and looked around. "I don't know! He was down below earlier." He grabbed her arm. "Go look for him below and I'll keep looking up here." She nodded and hurried off.  
  
Jack could feel his frustration growing. Where was he!? Was he hurt? His hand curled into a fist and to vent some the next person from Barbosas crew he saw he punched him in the face. And even as he searched around deck he knew they would lose. They were undead after all. So he could only hope that Elizabeth had found Will and they were both all right as he was led back on board the Black Pearl with two guns pointed at him.  
  
He looked around as his crew was brought on board. He finally caught sight of Elizabeth being brought, kicking and screaming. She caught sight of him too. "Jack! He's trapped underneath! It's filling up with water!!" She had started crying. Jack stared horrified at the other ship. Without even thinking about it, he started forward, meaning to get over and get him out. He didn't get far when somebody hit him in the face with the butt of a gun.  
  
They dragged him over to the others and pushed off from the sinking ship. Jack shook his head, trying to get his thoughts in order. He could try again once they weren't looking. Or maybe he could steal a gun from somebody. Anything to get over there. But the ship was sailing away, leaving the decrepit ship behind. But he had to do something! He loved him....suddenly the sinking ship blew up.  
  
Elizabeth screamed and Jack was in shock. Will was gone...he wouldn't see him anymore...and it was his fault, if he had just gone to find him sooner. It felt like his heart was just going to blow apart, like the ship. He had failed him. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention to Elizabeth or anyone else. But he did hear a familiar voice yell "Barbosa!"  
  
He immediately looked towards it and saw an angel. It had to be an angel after all because his Will was gone. It was standing on the edge of the ship the sun behind it, holding a gun to it's head. "Let's Elizabeth go!" It yelled. Jack looked over and found Elizabeth being held in a group of pirates. Jack looked back at the angel. It was looking at him now, a look of relief on it's face to see him.  
  
It was then that Jack realized that it wasn't an angel, it was Will. His Will, alive! Jack felt a relief like he hadn't felt before go through him and all he wanted to do was go to Will and hold him. And maybe lock him away so this couldn't happen again. Barbosa looked at Will for a moment before grinning. "Ah, you're Jacks boy are you? I was wondering when we'd have the pleasure of meeting. I never did catch your name."  
  
When Will was trapped in the ship with the water quickly coming in, the only thing that kept him from giving up was the thought of Jack. He had come so close to seeing him again. When Elizabeth had found him, she had told him that Jack was looking everywhere for him. Of course, he was stuck in the ship and she couldn't get to him. But knowing Jack was concerned for him had made him feel better.  
  
And then Elizabeth had been dragged away and he had wanted more than anything to get out of here. So he could keep both Elizabeth and Jack from getting into trouble. The water was getting higher and he took one last breath before swimming downwards. IF there was water coming in from somewhere then there was a way out. If it was big enough.  
  
He searched the bottom of the ship before finding the hole. It might be big enough for him to get through. He squeezed through, his shirt catching on it for a moment before pulling away. He surfaced and gulped in the air. He noticed the Black Pearl was just sailing away so he grabbed onto a rope that was trailing in the water and held on as they moved away.  
  
Once they were a good distance away then Will wondered what he should do. He heard a loud boom behind him and looked back, seeing the Interceptor burning up. He heard a scream and immediately started climbing up. He had to help Elizabeth. Who knows what was going on up there.  
  
He was outraged when he saw what was going on. "Barbosa!" And everything past that just happened. He really wasn't thinking about what he was doing, he just knew that he needed to help. He searched out Jack and was relieved when he was okay except for a bruise on his forehead. He told Barbosa his name and scowled as he tried to get closer to him.  
  
"Is that so?" Will nodded, noticing how Jack had tensed up and was looking from him to Barbosa. "Stay away or I'll shoot." Barbosa stopped. "State your terms Mr. Turner." Will looked at him for a minute. "Elizabeth goes free." "Yes, we know that one. Anything else." "Jack too! And the crew are not to be harmed." "Agreed." Barbosa motioned for somebody to come forward. They did and pulled Will down from the edge and took the gun away, tying his hands together. "Take him and the crew below. Leave Mr. Sparrow and Mrs. Elizabeth on deck."  
  
Will looked behind him at Jack as long as he could before he was finally shoved through the door. He was locked in a separate cell as the rest of the crew. He sat down and leaned against the wall, his head in his hands.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Wow, this chapter actually turned out to be way more emotional then I was planning. Lots of anguish on Jacks part. But I think it turned out good.^____^! 


	14. Chapter 14

Pirates Away 14  
  
Thornangel  
  
A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't updated for so long but I've had tons of stuff to do. But I'm currently on a break with nothing to do for now so I'm writing a couple of chapters for some of my stories. So enjoy!^__^!  
  
Will looked up as two pair of boots stomped down the stairs. Two of Barbosas soldiers walked up to his cell. "C'mon. Barbosa wants to meet ya." Will glared up at them, muttering under his breath. "So he sent Stupid and Ugly to get me. What's the matter, he sat down and couldn't get back up?" The two pirates were oblivious to what he was saying as they grabbed his arms and yanked him out of his cell, binding his wrists together with rope.  
  
They pushed him towards the stairs as Gibb and the others watched in silence. "Hurry up. Barbosa wont wait for ever." Will rolled his eyes, deliberately slowing down. "Well then why are we hurrying?" He didn't bother with lowering his voice and the two glared at him, one shoving him roughly out onto the deck. He stumbled but managed to stay standing, throwing a dirty look over his shoulder at the two.  
  
"Ah, now that Mr. Turners here, we can get started." Will turned to look towards the voice and found Barbosa grinning at him. Will looked at him in disgust before looking around, finally noticing that Elizabeth and Jack were there also. He looked Elizabeth over, making sure she was okay before looking at Jack. He felt overwhelmed with relief. He had been so worried about him and here he was, just fine. Well, they could be somewhere different but physically he was fine.  
  
He finally tore his eyes away from him to look back at Barbosa, finding him looking at him in amusement and something else. He couldn't tell what it was but it was making him nervous and he looked away. He heard soft laughter before Elizabeth started yelling. He looked over to find them pushing Elizabeth towards a plank that he hadn't seen before. "What?!" He started over, hands grabbing his arms and pulling him backwards. "Barbosa! We had a deal!" Barbosa ignored him and grinned.  
  
"I hate losin' somethin' so fine. So I'll be needin' that dress back." The crew laughed as Elizabeth tore the dress off and threw it at him. Will jerked forward, trying to get lose from the arms. "Liar! You said that they'd be let go!" Barbosa turned to him and walked over quickly, grabbing his shirt. "I said I'd let them go. But you're the one that never specific the when or where." His face broke into a grin and Will growled. The liar! How could he be so stupid as to forget about that?  
  
He gritted his teeth as he watched Elizabeth walk further out on the plank. She turned and looked back at Will and he gave her a weak smile. She gave him one back as one of the pirates shouted and kicked the plank, making her fall off. "Noooo.....!" He shouted but was cut off as a dirty rag was pushed into his mouth. He shook his head, trying to get away from whoever was holding him and the dirty rag.  
  
The grip on him just tightened even more and he watched helplessly as Elizabeth started off for an island far off. The crew laughed and Wills heart skipped a beat as they moved Jack toward the plank. Jack suddenly turned, looking straight at Will as he did so, pausing, before turning to Barbosa. "Seeing as there's two of us now, perhaps you could give us another gun." Barbosa looked at him as if thinking before laughing. "No Jack, don't think I will. You can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself."  
  
Wills breath caught in his throat as he imagined that. It'd never happen, he promised to himself. They'd get off somehow. Jack could, would, do it. He wouldn't think otherwise. He watched with a sinking heart as Jack walked out on the plank. He stopped at the end and turned back to Barbosa. "My effects." Barbosa grinned and nodded. "Get Mr. Sparrows effects." A man came up with Jacks belt with his gun. Barbosa grabbed it and tossed it into the ocean. Jack watched it for a moment before turning to Will, winking at him, and jumped into the water.  
  
Will closed his eyes after Jack had turned away, not wanting to watch him disappear. Again. When he opened them again, Barbosa was standing in front of him with a satisfied look on his face. He looked at Will for a moment before turning to the pirates who were holding him. "Take him to me cabin." Will glared at him one last time before he was dragged off.  
  
He was thrown into a nice looking cabin. The only good thing about it was that the gag was gone, but his wrists were still tied. He struggled to his feet and hurried over to the window, thinking that he might be able to see Jack or Elizabeth. He could see the island but there was no sign of either of them. He frowned and paced the cabin, wondering if they got there alright and what would happen now. He felt more vulnerable now that Jack was gone. Now he was alone with Barbosa without that thought that Jack was close by.  
  
He'd just have to be strong and not let Barbosa scare him. Or at least try not to let Barbosa know that he was scared. Hours passed as he paced around the cabin before the door finally opened. Will froze where he was and stared as Barbosa sauntered into the cabin, slowly shutting the door behind him before finally looking up at Will.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack took one more look at Will, and his hate for Barbosa only grew. He wasn't thrilled about leaving his Will here alone with him but it wasn't exactly like he had a choice. He threw a wink at him, silently vowing that if Barbosa hurt one hair on his head then he'd send all hell on him. He turned and dived off the plank, cutting through the water like a knife after his gun. He grabbed it and swam underwater a ways away from the boat before surfacing. He swam for the shore, reaching it right after Elizabeth.  
  
He turned around on the beach and watched the boat sail away. "That's the second time I've had to watch him sail away with my boat." And the one and only time that he was taking his Will away from him. He glared at it before turning and storming off into the island. Elizabeth was talking to him but he needed to think. And he did his best thinking while he was drunk.  
  
He tried to tune her out as he tapped on a tree, finding the right one and took the right amount of steps. He rolled his eyes as he jumped up and down, satisfied as he felt the ground give out beneath him a little bit. He bent down and lifted up a large trap door, grinning as he found a cellar full of rum. "How did you get off the island the first time Jack?!" She yelled at him, grabbing his shirt and stopping him from going down into it.  
  
He looked at her, not in the mood for it. He had just lost his ship, again, and more importantly, Will was now in the hands of Barbosa, alone. "I was here a grand total of three days. Luckily, some rum traiders came by and I bartered my way off." He pulled her hand from his shirt and grabbed some rum bottles. As he stepped out of it, she still looked shocked. "Welcome to the Caribbean love." He gave her a humorless smile and headed back to the beach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 'Welcome to the Days of Our Lives'......0_0!! Ack! Wrong one! I hate Soap Operas! *grabs bat and smashes t.v.* Thank goodness. *static* 'Welcome....Days....Welcome...Live....to..' Ahhhhhh!! It's like a broken record! *hits t.v. repeatedly* Whew! ^___^! So Will's in the evil grasp of Barbosa! And Jack and Elizabeth are trapped on the island! Ahh! What'll happen next?!!! 0_0. Why are you looking at me? 0_oOh yeah, I'm the author. Whoops. Hehe. 


	15. Chapter 15

Pirates Away 15  
  
Thornangel  
  
A/N: Okie dokie. *looks around* What're ya'll doing here? Oh, you want to find out what's going to happen to Will? And find out if Jack and Elizabeth ever get off the island? Well, I'd like to know that too! Let's sit down and wait! *grabs popcorn and sits down* 0_0Nothings happening.  
  
Will looked around from where he sat in his corner, rubbing his wrists where the rope had left red burns. He was still in Barbosa's cabin. Apparently Barbosa wanted him somewhere he could keep an eye on him. He stared out the window and watched as the once dark sky turned to light purples and pinks as the sun rose. If he were with Jack on the ship they'd be standing next to the railing, Jacks arm around his waist as they watched it.  
  
Will rested his head against the wall, trying to keep the tears from his eyes. God he missed Jack. He was worried about him and he loved him and he wanted him here. He wiped away a tear as it rolled down his cheek. He turned back to stare out the window. He was worried about Elizabeth as well. More time had passed by as he stared out the window then he had thought. It wasn't long before Barbosa was stirring in his bed.  
  
Will looked away in disgust as Barbosa stood up without his shirt on. He heard rustling and when he dared to look back he found him looking at him again with the same look in his eyes as he had yesterday. It made Will shiver and he quickly looked away. "Jacks probably been eaten by sharks by now." Will grit his teeth and didn't say anything. "Can't say it's a pity to lose him." Barbosa goaded him as he put on his hat. Will looked over at him. "He'll come back."  
  
Barbosa laughed and walked over to him, not even standing an inch away. "Hmm. Just wait lad." He laughed again and walked out the door, locking the door behind him. Will glared at the door before huddling into himself, allowing himself to shiver as disgust ran through him. What did Barbosa mean? Just wait.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack groaned and forced his eyes to open. The overwhelming smell of smoke was what had finally woke him up. He remembered only bits of last night. He had sat on the beach all night drinking, thinking about Will. And then had passed out. He pushed himself up and looked around, staring at shock at the huge pile of flames and jugs. He quickly stood up and hurried over to it just as Elizabeth threw another crate onto the fire, ducking as it created a loud bang.  
  
"No! Not good, not good! What are you doing?" Elizabeth glanced at him momentarily before throwing more bottles on. "The rum! Why are you burning the rum?! The food, the shade, the rum!" Elizabeth turned to look out at the ocean, a satisfied look on her face. "Yes Mr. Sparrow, it's all gone." Jack looked at her in shock. He couldn't take much more of this. "But why is the rum gone!?"  
  
"Because one, it's a vile drink that turns even the most respectable man into a scoundral and two, the signal is over a 100 feet high, any ship that's looking for me couldn't miss it. Just wait, give it an hour or two and we'll see white sails over the horizon." Jack stared at her with wide eyes, his lips pressed thin. He grabbed at his gun with shaking hands, and held it up. He couldn't. Because of Will and god help him because he actually liked her. He angrily shoved his gun back into his holster and stormed off.  
  
He walked down the beach, muttering to himself, shooting angry looks back at the way he had come. He turned back around and froze. He could see ships coming toward the island and threw a weary look back at where Elizabeth was probably still sitting. "There'll be no living with her after this." Will I'm coming.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack had to put up with Elizabeths annoying smug looks as they climbed into the boats that would take them back to the ship. Jack ignored the looks he was getting from the soldiers in the boat. As soon as they climbed onto the ship, Elizabeth was grabbed up by Norrington. She smiled and hugged him back, Jack watching with a frown. He'd give anything to be able to do that with Will right now. "I'm so glad to see you." Elizabeth smiled up at him. "We have to go get Will." Before Norrington could answer, Elizabeth saw her father and rushed over to him, giving him a huge hug.  
  
"I'm so glad we've found you. We were all so worried about you." He said, squeezing her to him. She nodded, feeling tears running down her face. Remembering Will she pulled away. "We don't have that much time, we have to help Will." Her father frowned and looked over at Norrington. Elizabeth looked at him too, walking back over. "Please. You know how much he means to me. I don't think I could live with myself if anything happened to him." Norrington looked at her for a moment before sighing, nodding his head wearily.  
  
Jacks heart thumped in his chest. He'd make sure they were going to get there quickly, he couldn't stand the thought of Will being with Barbosa any longer then he had to be. "Sparrow. You'll guide us to wherever there taking Mr. Turner and then spend the rest of the trip contemplating the meaning 'Silent as the Grave', is that clear?" Jack gave him a sarcastic smile, he never had liked him. "Perfectly"  
  
~*~  
  
Will didn't look up as he heard the cabin door open and close. He already knew who it was, no one else was allowed to come in here. "It won't be long now. We're almost to the island where we'll have to slit yer throat. Or maybe we'll let ye live and keep ye on for...other things." Barbosa leered at him and Will did his best to ignore him. He kept his mind on thoughts of Jack, not knowing what happened to him was driving him mad. He didn't know if he was still on the island or if something had happened to one of them.  
  
"Ye should take a bath before we get there." Barbosa sat on his bed and leaned against the headboard. "There's a bowl and rag o'er there. Help yourself." Will looked at him suspiciously. Truth be told, he felt like he'd crawled around in dirt and now it was seeping into his skin. Barbosa just looked at him as he slowly stood up and made his way over. There was a large basin filled with water, it was cold, but clear. He dipped the rag into it and rubbed it against his arm, looking at the difference in the color of the clean skin and dirty skin and shivered in disgust.  
  
He wasn't even this dirty with his smithy work. He ran the rag farther up his arm, missing the footsteps behind him. He stopped moving as he felt warm breath against the back of his neck and he clenched the rag tightly. "You'd get clean better if ye took of your shirt." He felt hands on the back of his shirt and took a deep breath. The hands moved to the bottom to grasp the hem. Wills heart was racing and his hands were shaking. What was he going to do?!  
  
He felt his shirt being pulled out of his pants and up his back. His hands went down to grasp the edge of the basic, getting a secure grip on it before breaking away and smashing the basin across Barbosa's head. Barbosa fell to the floor but simply wiped the blood on his forehead away and stood back up, his eyes glittering with rage. "I don't think ye know your place. You're my prisoner and I can do anythin' I want to ye."  
  
Will backed up quickly, moving along the wall once he'd backed up into it. Barbosa growled and leaped forward, grabbing Wills arms and whipped him around. Will felt the side of his face throb as Barbosa hit him, sending him back onto the bed. His heart leaped into his throat as Barbosa climbed onto him, a nasty grin on his face as he struggled to get Wills shirt off him.  
  
Will tried to fight off his panic as well as fight off Barbosa. "Do you actually think Jacks gonna come back for ye?" Will glared at him, trying to keep his hands away from him. "I know he will be." Barbosa glared at him. "You'll be disappointed when he doesn't come. Anyways, do ye think he'll want ye after I'm done with ye?" The sick smile was back on his face and Will felt the panic inside him overwhelm him. He started bucking up and squirming around, desperate to get out from beneath him.  
  
Barbosa laughed and put more of his weight on Wills hips, and held his wrists with one hand while the other worked at his pant ties. Will squeezed his eyes shut, Jacks face flashing before his eyes. He could feel his ties coming lose and grit his teeth. He jumped as he heard a knocked on the door. "Captain. We've got to the island and the crew don't want to wait any more."  
  
Barbosa growled and paused before finally climbing off of Will. He heard cursing, rusting of clothing, and the opening and closing of the door. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and finally opened his eyes. He looked around and seeing it empty, let out a sob and hurried off the bed, grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, quickly tying up his pants before taking a shaky breath. He jumped as the door opened again and he stepped backwards as he saw Barbosa standing in the doorway.  
  
"Next time ye wont be so lucky." Barbosa growled as he walked towards him. Will stepped back, tensing as Barbosa grabbed his arm and started dragging him out the door. As soon as he was outside, two other men grabbed him and took him to a boat. Barbosa walked over. "It'll end tonight."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Awww, poor Will!! Bad Barbosa, Bad!! Jacks gonna kick your butt when he gets there^____^! Jacks gonna kick your butt for hurting his Will!! 


	16. Chapter 16

Pirates Away 16 Thornangel Ktownchik2005yahoo.com  
  
A/N: Hm, so this stories almost over. sigh But that's okay because I've got lots of other stories floating around in my head. Hopefully, ya'll will stick around for those too. Well, on with Barbosa beating...er, I mean...nope, never mind, I meant the first one.  
  
Jack gripped the edge of the ship as they pulled into the islands harbor. He gazed at the Black Pearl, yards away, sitting peacefully in the water. He had to admit, Norrington knew his stuff. They were sitting behind a well placed ridge of rock, hiding them from the view of the ship, but they could see both the ship and the mouth of the cave. "You and your men will stay behind on the ship while I take some men with me into the caves. We'll deal with these pirates once and for all."  
  
Jack turned as Norrington walked by, he couldn't help overhearing their conversation, not like he was trying hard not to. "Ah, Commodore. I really don't think that would be a very good idea." Norrington turned on his heel and glared at him. "And what, Mr. Sparrow, is your idea of a better one?" Jack frowned at the insult but quickly turned it into a grin. "Why don't you let me go in there, by me lonesomes, and persuade Barbosa to send his men out here in their boats. Then you can blast them apart with your little cannons." Jack spread his hands, leaning towards Norrington.  
  
Norrington squinted at him. "And why do you think I should go along with this absurd idea?" Jacks grin only got wider. "Because you have nothing to lose. If they kill me, it's only one less pirate you have to deal with." Norrington looked at him for a minute before sighing. "Very well. You'll leave in ten minutes. Get ready." Jack waited until Norrington and the man had turned away before letting the smile slip from his face.  
  
His expression grew dark as he turned back towards the island. 'Barbosa, if you've hurt him....'  
  
Will was shoved through the caves tunnels, crouching low as to not hit his head on the low ceiling. "Don't worry." A filthy pirate whispered in his ear. "It's just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood." Another pirates that was larger and stronger pushed the both of them. "No mistakes this time. We spill it all." He grabbed Wills arm and pulled him away. Will heard the pirates snicker behind him. "I guess he does need to worry then."  
  
Will was pulled towards the platform in the back of the cave. Barbosa stood there, knife in hand, grinning down at him. Will glared at him, yanking away from the pirate as soon as they stopped. The pirate chuckled and went to stand in the crowd that was before them. Barbosa put his boot on the lid of the chest and kicked it off, the boom making some of the pirates jump. Barbosa then grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, Will tensing up, leaning away as much as he could.  
  
"Theres a way out of this William. Submit to me and promise you'll never go to Sparrow again and I won't take your life. If you don't, then..." Will turned to look at him, disgust on his face. "I'd rather die then be without Jack, and with you." Barbosa face twisted with fury, he grabbed Wills hair and pushed him so he was leaning over the chest. "Then you'll die." He held the knife to his throat, Will trying not to flinch as the steel pricked his throat. Will closed his eyes, waiting for the final cut when he heard a familiar voice cutting through the silence.  
  
"Excuse me, Excuse me." The knife wasn't taken away but it wasn't pressed against his throat so hard. It gave him enough room to lift his head and look around. His heart skipped a beat as he saw a dark, familiar head moving through the crowds, finally coming into view. "Jack..." Will whispered, Barbosa heard and yanked his hair.  
  
Jack pushed through the crowd, anxious to get through it to see Will. "Excuse me." He said impatiently, pushing the pirate away. He wasn't really surprised at how far he'd gotten without someone reacting. He got all the way to the front before someone grabbed his arm. His eyes were glued to Will, taking every little detail in. He noticed the bruise on his cheek, the rope burns on his wrist, and the small cut on his neck from the knife. It all made his blood boil. His eyes narrowed as he turned to look at Barbosa.  
  
He couldn't stand the smug look on his face. "Barbosa." Barbosa sighed and rolled his eyes, letting go of Wills hair and grabbing his arm instead. "Jack, why is it that you can't stay dead?" Jack shrugged, walking slowly up to the chest, making sure to keep from glancing at Will. "Tell me what you want Jack, before I have you run through." Jack spread his hands in a harmless gesture, looking at Will before he could stop himself.  
  
"Well, I have a proposition to make." Barbosa raised an eyebrow, not saying anything. "You see, hundreds of Norringtons men are out there in the harbor, waiting for you to come out. So the deal is, I tell you what their plan is, help you take over the ship, and for my help you return Will back to me, and give me possession of the Pearl. Just think, you'll have the makings of your own fleet."  
  
Barbosa looked at him, and he could tell he was thinking about it. "Why don't I just give you the Pearl and call it even." Jack narrowed his eyes, making sure he didn't look away from Barbosa. "No, Will and the Pearl or you get no information." Barbosa stroked his chin with his hand, gazing at Will. Will acted like he didn't notice and just kept looking at Jack.  
  
Jack looked between Will and Barbosa, trying to figure out what was going on. He turned to look at Barbosa suspiciously. What did he do? His breath caught in his throat as he remembered what Barbosa had said when he had been on the Black Pearl. He didn't. His eyes glinted as he turned to stare at Barbosa. If Barbosa had, it would be the worst mistake he'd ever made. Including stealing his ship, marooning him on an island, and stealing the coins.  
  
"Alright. I'll take your deal. As long as you'll let me spill some of his blood." Jack glared at him. "As long as it's as little as possible. But first you should go out in your little boats and kill...." He picked up some gold coins, dropping them one by one into the chest. "Them, one by one." Gold flashed in his fingers before disappearing. He saw Will looking at his hand out the corner of his eye but he was positive Barbosa hadn't noticed.  
  
Barbosa grinned at him, nodding. "Alright." He didn't let go of Wills arm as he moved forward, dragging him along with him. Jack grit his teeth and stayed silent. "Men! Take a walk!" The pirates roared and turned to run out of the entrance. "A walk?" Jack asked. Okay, that wasn't what he had planned but he was sure Norrington would handle it anyways. As long as he stayed on the ship like Jack told him too.  
  
Once the pirates had left except for a few, they were alone. Barbosa had moved off, though not moving far from the two of them, looking over the treasure they had accumulated over the years. Jack moved towards Will who was sitting on the ground next to the chest. Jack sat down next to him, though not to close. As much as he wanted to just grab Will and kiss him, he couldn't with Barbosa so near. Will seamed to understand as he didn't move an inch as he watched Jack.  
  
"I was worried about you." Will whispered. Jack smiled, it was good to hear Wills voice, and it was nice to know he was worried about. "I was worried about you too, luv." Will gave him a small smile back. Jack looked down at his hands which were draped over his knees, glancing at Will for a moment before looking down again. "Will." Will looked over at him, Jack glancing at the bruise before looking over at Barbosa who was examining a necklace, before looking back at his hands. "Will, did Barbosa...do anything...to ye?" There was silence afterwards, something Jack definitely didn't want to hear. It only confirmed what he had been thinking.  
  
His fists clenched. "That bloody son of a...." Jack stood up, his eyes blazing, hands shaking with the need to bloody Barbosas face. "Jack, no." Jack stopped and looked back at him. Will had his arms wrapped around him, staring at the floor. "Sit back down." Jack stared at him in shock. "But Will..." "Jack. Sit down." Jack looked at him for a minute before sitting down, putting his face in his hands. "Will, he..." "He didn't." Jacks head snapped up. "What?" "He didn't...do that." Jack relaxed, sighing in relief. Thank God. "He...tried but...he didn't." Jack looked back up at Will before turning towards Barbosa. The gods help him, he'd kill him for reducing Will to this state. For trying to do that to him, for scaring him, for daring to touch him.  
  
"He won't hurt you now." Jack vowed, his voice hard. Yes, the only one that'll be hurting is Barbosa after Jack got his hands on him. Just a little longer.  
  
Haha! So Jack knows. Poor Will. Next chapter is when Barbosa really gets his butt kicked. cackles Better watch out Barbosa!! And I just want to thank everybody who has given me such great reviews!! Ya'll are so totally awesome!! Love ya'll!! hugs 


	17. Chapter 17

Pirates Away 

A/N: I'm sorry that this has taken me so much longer to get out. But I've been very busy with moving, and unpacking, and settling in, and then school started and they're already giving us tons of work!! So I really haven't had much time to write anything, for any of my stories. Plus I'm really, really bad at fight scenes. So sorry again!

Warnings: Barbosa abuse fans cheer

Oh and something I must point out!! In the movie Elizabeth knows that the pirates have taken the Black Pearl. But in this story she doesn't. She doesn't even go to the Black Pearl. Jacks crew manages to get out on their own. Elizabeth swims to the island before Norrington and his men set out the island isn't that far away and at the end of the chapter when they're in a boat, the boat was already there. Left behind by the pirates.

Jack stood next to the entrance of the cave with another one of Barbosa's pirates near, looking over a golden statue he was holding. Well, most of his attention was over towards the other side of the room, but he was still a pirate after all and this was gold he was holding. He was knocked out of his thoughts by Barbosa, Jacks mind coming up with lots of nasty names for him, walking towards him a little bit and speaking.

"I just can't figure ya Jack. I think I do, but then you go and do the opposite." Jack shrugged and threw the statue away carelessly, enjoying the flinch Barbosa gave as it gave a sharp crack on the ground. "That's because I'm dishonest. And you can always trust a dishonest person to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest ones you want to watch out for." Barbosa chuckled and moved closer, towards a pile of stuff next to him.

Jacks eyes slid over to Will, who was standing with his hands tied, guarded by one of the three pirates left. He said it slowly and never took his eyes from Wills. "You never know when they might do something incredibly...stupid." Will glanced at the pirate next to him and shifted so he was partially facing Jack. Jack took that as a sign he had understood and once the pirate closest to him was near enough, Jack turned and smashed his elbow into his face, and grabbed his sword before he hit the ground.

He looked up to see the man that had been guarding Will, laying in one of the puddles on the floor, struggling to get up. He threw the sword to Will, watching long enough to know that he had caught it before turning back to Barbosa, smirking at the look of shock on his face. Barbosa stuttered for a minute before angrily drawing his sword. Jack followed the action, enjoying the ring of steel on steel, echoing in the cave.

"Now Barbosa. It's just you and me." He hissed. Finally, he'd get the chance to do what he had been dreaming about all night. Beat the living daylights out of the piece of garbage in front of him. "You can't hide behind Will this time. You're at my mercy now." Barbosa sneered. "Not quite." Oh yes, he'd enjoy this. He was going make him regret ever stealing Will from him. And certainly regret ever trying that with him.

Will grabbed the sword Jack threw at him and sliced through the ropes around his wrists. He had just enough time to bring his sword up as the pirate he had pushed in the water brought his sword down. He backed up and took a quick glance around. Two more were running towards him and he saw Jack and Barbosa fighting in the far corner. He shivered as he saw the pure fury on Jacks face, feeling really glad he wasn't on the receiving end of it.

He quickly backed up to get away from two swords coming at him but got his sword up in time for the third. How was he supposed to keep three swords away from him? He cursed as he had to backtrack again, the sword catching on his shirt. Getting tired of being the one backing into a corner, he decided to take them by surprise and jump towards them instead of away.

The three shouted in surprise and hesitated to move. Will took that time to smash the handle of his sword against of the head of one of them. The man dropped like a brick and didn't move. The other two turned and rushed at him, swinging their swords wildly. Will turned and ran a couple feet away, backing up as he dodged their swords. He was so focused on the two coming at him he didn't notice the third he had knocked down had gotten back up. The pirate came at him from the side, throwing Will off balance. His sword got knocked out of his hand and he went down, feet slipping on the wet ground.

Jack made another angry swipe at Barbosa. He was backing up, blocking a particularly vicious swipe from Barbosa. Barbosa stopped and lowered his sword. "What are you going to do Jack? Ye can't kill me." He said, laughing as Jack gave him a sarcastic smile. Jack just wanted to wipe that smile off his face once and for all. He didn't know why he did it, he knew it wouldn't kill him. But he was just standing there so why not? Jack drew back his sword and stabbed him.

They just stood there for a minute, Barbosa looking at him as if he were stupid, before he pulled out the sword that was sticking out of him and stabbed Jack with it. Jack felt a strange sensation of something being there but not at the same time. He knew it was there, it should be there, and he could see it, but he couldn't feel it. He stumbled back and raised his hand to look at it. It was skeleton looking, ragged clothe hanging off of it.

"Now that's interesting." Barbosa was looking at him in shock and disbelief. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out the gold coin he'd lifted earlier. He rolled it between his fingers and grinned smugly at him. "Couldn't resist mate." He taunted. Barbosa snarled at him and lunged at him. Jack took off down the side of the wall, dodging in between piles of gold and treasure. He rounded the corner with Barbosa right behind him. He got a glimpse of Will and Elizabeth fighting further off but he couldn't stop.

He jumped up on a rock and jumped again as Barbosa swiped at his legs. He leaped over him and Barbosa slumped down on the rock, breathing hard. "We goin' to be two enemys locked in a fight for all eternity?" Jack shrugged. "Or you could surrender." He just managed to get it out before Barbosa was back on him again. There was an explosion from the other side of the room that got both of their attentions. The pause let Jack see Will climbing up to the chest, grabbing the nearby knife.

At the same time Barbosa pulled out his gun and pointed it at Elizabeth who was running over to them. She skidded to a halt and glanced over at Will. Jack cut his hand with the medallion in it and threw it to Will, quickly pulling his gun out afterwards. He couldn't wait any longer, Barbosa was going to pull the trigger. He just hoped that Will had finished it.He pulled the trigger, the shot going off and echoing in the cave.

Elizabeth had jumped and Barbosa looked back at Jack in confusion. "You waited ten years for that shot and now you've gone and wasted it." Jack just grinned at him."I didn't waste it." Barbosa looked at him, his face clearly showing his confusion. He paused and then turned to look back at Will, who at that moment, let the two bloodies coins drop into the chest. Barbosa staggered back. He dropped his gun and pulled the front of his jacket open so he could see the blood staining his white shirt.

He looked at it as if he couldn't believe it. "Hah." He huffed softly, starting to sway on his feet. "I " His eyes locked on Jacks for one last time, seeing the satisfaction, before his eyes slid close and he fell back onto a pile of gold and silver. Jack looked down at him for a minute, a small feeling of relief flowing through him. It was over. He had his ship, and he had Will. Speaking of the whelp, he turned to look towards the chest. Will was still standing behind it, looking at the corpse of Barbosa with an odd expression on his face.

He stood there and watched Elizabeth run up to Will and ask if he was alright. Will nodded at her but his eyes drifted over to Jack. What where they going to do now? Jack had his ship now. And maybe....maybe now that he had that, he might not want Will with him anymore. But when he looked over there and saw the way Jack was looking at him, he felt stupid thinking such things. He hugged Elizabeth back tightly, whispering soothing words in her ears. When she pulled back and noticed where he was looking, she smiled. "Go to him Will. I know you want to. I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" Will asked, wanting to make sure. She nodded and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Be happy Will. You have Jack and I have Norrington. We'll both be happy." Will smiled down at her, gave her another squeeze before breaking away, walking down to Jack. They stopped inches from each other, Will looking Jack over for anything serious and smiled when he caught Jack doing the same to him. They stood there for a minute, just looking at each other. Will didn't know why he couldn't move, or why he didn't say anything, but he was saved from trying to figure it out when Jack took a step forward, wrapped his arms around his waist and brought him forward into a tight hug.

Will smiled and wrapped his arms around Jack in a similair manner, burying his head in his neck, feeling safe just being around Jack. Jack looked down at Will, tightened his grip and rested his cheek on the top of Wills head. It felt good to have Will back with him. It felt more than good actually, it felt...right. Like this is where Will belonged. With him. And he pitied anybody who would try to take him away. The first thing Jack had actually wanted to do was give him a kiss that he would never forget.

But he hadn't. This just seemed more initmate. But, Jack told himself, Will would get that kiss later. He grinned into Wills hair. The sound of somebody clearing their throat made them look up. Elizabeth was grinning at them, a slight blush on her cheeks. "I think we should get you two back to your ship Jack." Will reluctantly pulled away and nodded, moving towards the entrance. Jack quickly grabbed some gold necklaces and hung them around his neck. Will rolled his eyes but Jack just grinned cheekily back at him. "Come on you two. The sooner we get you to your ship the sooner you two can get a room."

Will blushed and looked at Elizabeth in shock while Jack just grinned. "You make a good point Missy. C'mon Will." He grabbed their arms and started dragging them towards the entrance, Elizabeth and Will just laughing.

Nobody was laughing now. The Black Pearl was gone. The water where she sat before was now empty, shining in the moonlight. Jack sat at the front of the boat, not surprised. After all, they were pirates. Elizabeth sat in the back, looking at Jack with sympathy. "I'm sorry Jack." She said, her voice soft. Jack shrugged. "They did what's right by them. Can't ask for more." Will who was sitting in the middle rowing the boat, facing Elizabeth with his back towards Jack, looked over his shoulder at Jack and frowned.

"Bloody Pirates." Elizabeth whispered so low and soft that Will was the only one who heard her. Will was confused. How could they just leave Jack and take his ship? He had spent months with these people and they had seemed decent, and then they pull something like this? Will didn't think he'd ever figure the human being out.

Wow, the next one is the last chapter!! I can't believe it. It's almost over sigh Can't believe it...sniffles I'll just have to make the last one REALLY good! ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Pirates Away 18

Thornangel

A/N: Here it is. The last and final chapter. I know it's been sitting for a while but it's finally done with. sniffles My beautiful story has finally grown up.

Will leaned up against the pillar, almost looking relaxed if a person didn't look too closely. He had relented to having Elizabeth picking out his clothes for today. He had gotten the feeling that Elizabeth knew something was going to happen. She hadn't acted like herself earlier today.

Will was standing in front of the mirror, frowning at the hat Elizabeth insisted that he wear. It had a huge feather sticking out of the back. He opened his mouth to protest about it but found Elizabeth staring at him silently, a far away look in her eyes. "Elizabeth?" She blinked a few times before focusing back on him. Will forgot about his problems with his hat and sat down next to her. "Is anything wrong?" Elizabeth gave him a smile and shook her head. She stood up and grabbed up a belt. "Here, wear this."

He grabbed it and fit it around his pants, buckling it tight. He grinned and turned around so she could see. She cocked her head to the side, her eyes looking him over. They suddenly seemed to have gained back their mischevious spark. "There's something missing. Hold on." She hurried to her closet and came back a minute later with a hat with a huge feather in the back. Will held up his hands to ward her off. "No way Lizzie! That thing is hideous."

Elizabeth stopped and pouted at him. She looked out and fiddled with the edge of the hat. "What? It's really that bad. I thought it looked good. I made it myself." Will was now mentally kicking himself. "No! I mean...I was just kidding. I think it's lovely! You did a fabulous job on it." Elizabeth looked up at him, her lower lip trembling. "Really?" Will went over to her and swung her up in his arms, making her laugh. "Of course! So, can I wear it?" That was really the last thing Will really wanted to do but if it made Elizabeth happy. "Oh yes! It'd look fabulous with this outfit." He stood still and let her put the hat on his head. He turned to the side and looked, it seemed to him that the feather stood out at least a foot.

"See, I told it it would look perfect." Will grinned at her. "You did indeed. And you're never wrong." And for some reason those words seemed to make her grin disappear. She went to sit back down on the bed. Will sighed and went to sit next to her. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him and whispered. "Nothing's the matter Will. It just seems as if this will be our last time together." Will looked away, not wanting to realize the maybe truth behind those words himself. He took her hands in his and looked at her. "I promise you Lizzie, no matter what happens, we'll see each other again."

Lizzie sniffled and threw her arms around Wills neck. "I'm so happy for you Will. You found someone for you. I'm so happy! I have Norrington and you have Jack! It seems everything is the way it's supposed to be. And I know everything will turn out al right in the end. I just know it!" Will grinned. "Well I'm glad. But we have to get started if we want to get there on time." Elizabeth nodded and stood, smoothing her dress down. "Of course. I just with you a lot of luck and happiness Will."

"And I wish you the same."

And now was the time. Things were about to get started. He made his way through the crowd as the man started to list all the crimes Jack was being punished for. He shook his head as he caught Jack looking amused as they were each called off, as if reliving fond memories. He finally made it to the steps where Elizabeth, her father, and Norrington were standing. He stood in front of Norrington, gave Elizabeth a long look, trying to keep her face in his memory, before speaking to her future husband. "Norrington, you better take good care of Elizabeth." Norrington looked down at him for a minute before giving him a short nod. He turned towards Elizabeth. "Goodbye Lizzie." Elizabeth grinned at him, her eyes tearing up.

He heard the drumroll and knew he had to hurry. He started pushing through the crowds, shouting at them to get out of his way. He knew Norrington wasn't slow and had probably figured out already what he was planning on doing. He didn't know about what Elizabeth had done to help him, as he was concentrating on what he was doing then. The drumroll was getting faster, signaling the end, and Will wasn't where he should be yet. He wouldn't make it! He started pushing, people falling to the ground but Will didn't stop. He drew his sword, the drumroll ended and the trapdoor fell. He was still too far away, but he had to at least try. He reared back and threw his sword with all his might. It landed in the wood with a thud.

He breathed out a short laugh, relieved to see Jack struggling to stand on it, his neck still intact. He rushed to the top of the platform, dodging the executioners axe. He had to cut Jack down from there. He dodged again, barely missing the deadly blade this time. But he was in luck because the blade missed him, not the rope. The rope snapped and he heard a thump on the ground. He jumped down off the platform in time to see Jack cut the rope around his wrists on the sword before pulling it out.

Jack threw one end to him and he held on to it as they ran towars the balcony. They used the rope to clear out any soldiers in front of them. As they smashed two soldiers against the column behind them with it, he figured only Jack would use a rope as a weapon like this. They finally dropped it and decided to run for the edge. They didn't make it far as they were quickly surrounded by Norringtons men. Will grabbed the sword from Jack and pushed him behind him. Norrington walked through the ring along with Elizabeth and her father. "So this is where your loyalties lie?" Norrington asked, looking at him in disgust. Elizabeths father was furious. "I granted you a full pardon on your return to Port Royal, and this is how you thank me!?" Elizabeth just looked at him, a small grin on her face.

"You're nothing but a blacksmith Turner. You need to learn your place." Will glared at him. "I know exactly where my place is. It's between you and Jack." Elizabeth took a deep breath. She moved in front of Will. "And my place is here, between you and Will." Norrington looked stricken. "So this is where your heart lays?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "No, I love you Norrington. But I'll never stop caring for Will."

"Drop your guns! Please!"

The guards did so and Will could feel Jack lean against his shoulder. "I like your hat." He whispered, making Will shiver. "Elizabeth made it." Jack looked at him funny. "Really? Because there's a tag back here that says it was made in Taiwan." Elizabeth, who had heard the whole thing, flashed a smug grin at Will. "Cheeky little thing isn't she?" Jack whispered. Will nodded. Jack and Will slowly started making their way backwards. "Elizabeth darling." Jack called, making Elizabeth turn. He looked at her sadly. "It never could have worked between us." Elizabeth just looked at him in shock. Will couldn't help but laugh a little.

They backed up some more until Jack was standing near the edge. "Norrington, you'll always remember this day to be the day you almost caught...." Jack, probably not realising he was so close to the edge, had taken another step back, which sent him tumbling down into the sea. Will sighed and shook his head. He gave Norrington a little grin. "You know what he ment." He said before stepping on the edge. Waving a little to Elizabeth he turned and dove off. The cold water was a shock to him and it took him a minute before he remembered he had to get to the surface. As soon as he did he took a deep breath, right before having it stolen again as Jack kissed him.

"Had me worried there for a minute whelp." Jack said, giving him a small grin. "What, that I wouldn't follow you?" Will teased. Jack laughed. "I wasn't worried 'bout that. I knew you couldn't resist me." Will smiled and shook his head. "Too true." At that, Jack just looked at him for a minute, a small smile still on his lips. "Come on, lets get to the ship." Will looked at him, confused. What ship? And then he looked over Jacks shoulder and noticed a ship coming out from behind the rocks. The Black Pearl! He grinned and with Jack they started swiming towards it.

It was a long swim and they were both tired by the time they were hauled aboard. Jack stood up before reaching out and giving Will a hand. He couldn't even start to tell the whelp how glad he was that he had decided to come with him. He turned to Ana Marie and scowled at her. "I thought I told you to stick to the code." She shrugged, looking at him in amusement. "We figured they were more along the lines of guidelines than rules." Jack grinned. Somebody came up behind him and put a jacket on him and Ana Marie gave him his hat. "The Pearl is yours." She whispered to him. He stared at the wheel, walking over to it slowly, running his hands over the weathered wood. It felt so right. He had been wanting this for years, and now he finally had it. He looked behind him, where Will was still standing, happiness radiating from his whole being.

And then he realised what he truly couldn't live without. He could live without the Pearl. He'd done it before. But he couldn't live without Will. Once he'd had him, he couldn't get enough. And he'd never let go. He turned to Ana Marie. "Why don't you steer for awhile, you were doing such a fine job. Besides, I have ta go check out the cabins area." He walked over and grabbed Will's hand, giving him a wink. "Have ta find out of the bed is made out'a strong stuff." Will blushed as the crew laughed and some even cat called. But they didn't hear any of that once the cabin door was shut.

Ana Marie stood at the stearing wheel, staring out at the setting sun. It was so beautiful. Things certainly did end up alright. Jack had his ship and he had Will. The crew was happy and they could go anywhere they wanted. Yes, it truly was a new beginning. Especially for those two in the cabin. Her last thought before the sun went down was that they'd have to have a large dinner tomorrow. Because she didn't figure those two to come out any sooner than that.

Wow, the final chapter. Finshed. Whew. I know alot of you waited a long time for this, so here it is! Finished and everything. Wow, another story come and gone. sniffles


End file.
